Opportune Circumstance
by NarProfiler
Summary: Naruto is haunted by the kiss Hinata left before he went to train. Hinata finds something unexpected and runs to Naruto after seeing him badly injured. Will their budding love be stopped by sinister shadows, or will Naruto succumb to darker desires? NxH
1. Discovery

_A/N: This is my first fanfic. Critics are welcome when you give constructive feedback._

Edit Note: Minor grammatical changes have been made. If you're new to the story, welcome. If you're returning, feel free to reread, but nothing in the plot line has been changed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto finds Hinata is stalking him and with a kiss to haunt him, he leaves Konoha to train, though he's still dense. Hinata, waiting for Naruto to return, finds something she never expected. Naruhina, both are main characters, alternating each chapter.

* * *

**Opportune Circumstance **

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

* * *

It was another day, and like any other before it Hinata silently stalks her prey. Being oblivious and comfortable in the village, his senses are not as keen as they would be out in the field, proof of his naivete. Still, she loved watching him. Just the way he runs with confidence and because he is so carefree. When the villagers would yell at him, sometimes obscenities, he would keep on running as if nothing happened, though she knew he could hear them.

He would always start the day by running around the village, not along the outside of the village in laps like some of the ninjas did, but he would go _through_ the village looking at the shops and houses. Sometimes he would slow to a jog and jog in place if he noticed something new that was added recently, but he would run for an hour and a half each weekday, reserving the weekend for anything else he might have planned. Then he would go to the team seven training ground to continue his workout. First he would start off with the wooden dummy posts to gain some focus and focus on his attack methods, then moving on to making shadow clones and use combinations of taijutsu and ninjutsu to continue.

When he gets to the training grounds, he puts down a water bottle and a towel and continues to start his workout like normal, hitting the dummies with perfect accuracy. The dummies can easily be beaten with chakra-enhanced punches or kicks, but Naruto hasn't trained to cause the craters that Tsunade could easily make. Still, he knew that by continuing to aim for the marked vitals, he could focus better on combat with his clones. Sweat forms in beads on his face and neck as he continues his workout, as his shirt was already wet from running. After practicing with the dummies for a while, as shown by various new indents in the thick dummies and pieces of what remain of the others, his hands form his signature move and he creates 20 clones of himself. Laying down and hiding in the bushes, Hinata always found his workout attire, a plain white shirt and plain black shorts, grabbing her attention often since when he sweat, his forming muscles would show through as the clothes stuck to his skin as he radiated heat.

Panting and sweating after he takes out his lookalikes using only kunai and shuriken, again without chakra use, he takes a short break. He walks over to his rather large water bottle and downs half of it, and dries himself off with the towel before going back into it, this time he has his clones henge into forms of Itachi and Orochimaru to keep his ninja goals firmly in mind. His face is full of determination as he attacks the smirking forms that surrounded him. Hinata smiles as she watches her crush fight with the 'Itachi' and 'Orochimaru' copies with even more intensity than previous workouts.

Hinata was paying close attention to the fight when a voice behind her caused her to blush a furious red, "You know, it would be better if you would've let me know you were going to watch me. I don't want a stray kunai to veer from its mark and hit someone I like."

"...someone... you l-like?" Hinata begins to turn around when he takes her hand and her blush deepens knowing how close he is to her. _'touching... my hand...'_ Hinata's brain unsuccessfully tries to form coherent thoughts.

"Come on, you can't dodge as easily in this brush, let's go over there." He points to a spot near his water bottle and towel and gives her a reassuring tug as he begins to help her up. He still radiates heat and despite her efforts to get up, her legs will not obey.

Confused, Naruto looks back at her and tilts his head to the side a little. _'Those blue eyes... No! I will not faint... but those eyes are so endearing...'_ her eyes start to roll up and she goes limp when he catches her before she collapses completely and carries her to the spot he indicated. He props her up, and by this time the clones have all dispersed (the original, having noticed her while sparring with his clones before he took his break. He let another clone take his place against the fight with the various 'Orochimaru' and 'Itachi' forms while he snuck up behind her).

_'Hmm, I wonder why she is here. She always has been kind of weird around me, and her face goes red a lot when I'm looking at her.'_ Naruto looks at the unconscious smile forming on her face. _'Man, she looks peaceful. I wonder what she's thinking about.'_ He sits down right next to her and looks into the sky as he continues his thoughts as she leans into him, apparently still unconscious, but her head lands on his shoulder softly. Her arms slowly reach for his closer arm in security as she begins to cuddle with him. A little surprised at this Naruto looks back at her, but she seems to still be sleeping. Instead of startling and waking her up, he decides to settle to watch her sleep.

Dreaming a fantasy of being with Naruto, Hinata mumbles, "...my Naruto..." which he clearly hears. Confused, but now interested even more so to what she might be dreaming, he decides to stick around, putting his training and other plans on hold for a bit. Having no mission today after coming from the hospital, he was going to use today to simply train till he was worn out and then maybe pester Sakura for a bit before he was going to go train with Jiraiya. He was still shocked that his teacher was going to train with him privately for a few _years_. Finally, he might be able to learn something really cool, even cooler than Rasengan, but first he would have to let people know he was going to be away for a bit. He did not like to have his friends worry about him.

Hinata begins to awake from her dream with a blush on her face, elements of the dream still fresh in her mind, that is, until she realizes that she isn't imagining Naruto's smell and warmth... and the pillow she was cuddling wasn't a pillow... it was his arm!

He watches as her eyes begin to flutter open, and realizing her situation she tenses and starts to form an apology and withdraw away from him, when he interrupts her, "You know, you were having a pretty nice dream there," her blush deepens, "and I don't mind it that you cuddled with me." He smiles down at her, _'Wow! She definitely has cute eyes... she... she's even more beautiful than Sakura! I wonder why I never noticed before. I suppose I haven't really looked at her this close before.'_

Her eyes grow wider for a bit and she closes them in joy while she squeezes his arm. _'He doesn't mind it... does that mean he likes me... that way?... no, he's just being kind like his normal self.'_ She looks up at him again, seeing him looking at her deeply as she begins to get lost in his _own_ pair of blue eyes as her blush goes away. Her jaw hangs open just a little as she becomes mesmerized by his presence. Unconsciously, she clutches onto his arm, pulling him down a little, and in the process, he falls towards her and just before they fall down together, she arches her head up a little, half aware that _she_ pulled him down, and steals a kiss, her blush now back to its deep red again.

They collapse in a heap on the ground and being very surprised, Naruto blinks a few times before stating, "Well, that was unexpected."

* * *

_A/N: Well, how'd you like it? Want more? Then review, if you didn't like it, tell me what you didn't like about it._


	2. Farewell

_A/N: I decided to deviate a little from the cannon, giving Naruto a little more time to say goodbye to people before he leaves on the trip. Anyways, I hope you enjoy._

Edit Note: Minor grammatical changes have been made. If you're new to the story, welcome. If you're returning, feel free to reread, but nothing in the plot line has been changed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Opportune Circumstance **

**Chapter 2: Farewell**

* * *

Finding himself very surprised and uncomfortable in the position he was in, Naruto immediately got up and backed away a bit.

"N-Naruto, I-I'm sorry it was an a-accident. I just-"

"It's alright Hinata, I know you didn't mean to, it just happened..." he blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head, "anyways since you're here, I guess I can start telling people what happened. After I came back from my last mission in the hospital, I was told I'll be going away for training for almost two years. Ero-sennin finally came back and-" Hinata had begun crying, hearing that he was going to leave.

_'What?! He's leaving?! That means I won't be able to see him. It'll just be terrible without him... but he would never give up... Naruto is doing this to get stronger, even if he is very strong already, he'll come back stronger yet, and I have to be ready and able to keep up with him when he returns'_ Hinata's eyes begin to tear up when she starts to think about him leaving and not being able to see him. She remains on the ground too shocked to get up yet.

Seeing her in tears is unbearable. He wanted to tell people he was leaving so they _wouldn't_ worry or cry... he didn't realize that people would be sad _at_ his leaving... after all, he's doing it to become a better ninja and eventually a better Hokage. It is his dream to protect all the people that are precious to him, and this would be another step to take to make that a reality. Everyone in the village was a precious person to him, even those that would hate him, they are still Konoha villagers. "Hinata... I'm sorry, I thought that it would be better that I let you know now, then to suddenly find me gone and start to worry... I just screwed up again."

"No... I screwed up." Naruto was a little confused as Hinata wiped her tears away, "But at least y-you'll be training, and if you're w-with one of the s-sannin, when you come back y-you'll be s-stronger than you are n-now. N-Naruto-kun... remember when you were going to fight Neji?" She looks down to her fingers as she starts to push them together, like she always does around Naruto, though she doesn't realize it.

Naruto scratches his head while he tries to remember... then it comes to him, "That's right Hinata... I didn't know if I had what it takes to fight Neji... but when I saw you here, and you told me how I never give up... it boosted my confidence and I was able to help Neji in the end too." He smiles as he continues, "Thank you Hinata-chan, I wasn't wrong... I like people like you... and when I come back from my training, I'll sure to become a chunin like Shikamaru and help protect everyone better. If I'm going to become the best Hokage Konoha has seen yet, I'll need to be strong to live up to it, right?"

With a sort of sad but happy smile, _'He said he likes me... and I helped give him confidence...'_ Hinata nods her head in agreement. "I'm actually happy for you Naruto... you'll be getting stronger and stronger and when you come back, you'll bring all that you learned with you. And while you're gone, I'll be training too. I want to become strong too. I can _be_ strong because I know you _are_ strong, and knowing that you will be there training and knowing you will never give up... I know I can do it too... I will become the heir to my clan that I am meant to be." She surprised herself that she wasn't stuttering.

Naruto was surprised too, "Hinata... I know you'll get stronger. You're already becoming stronger now... Well, I guess I should get going... I have a few more people I have to tell before I have to go. Work hard and become even stronger, I know you can do it Hinata. You're like me." With another one of his grins, he picks up his water bottle and towel and starts to run towards the Hokage building.

"N-Naruto! Umm..." Getting his attention, he turns around and stops. "W-would you... w-would you mind it if... I..." She stumbles upon the words before they even escape her tongue. _'Looks like the stutter is back.'_

"Yes, Hinata?"

Forcing herself to say it, "Would-you-mind-it-if-I-trained-with-you-when-you-come-back?" She said it all in one word, and although not actually saying what she was thinking, he grinned again. _'I'm comfortable around you, Naruto... the longer I see you the stronger I know I can become.'_ Though why she felt comfortable she didn't know. She just did, like it just came naturally. _'But why can't I stop stuttering around him!?'_ she thought in frustration.

"Sure, Hinata, you can be the first to see how strong I'll have gotten. I haven't even left yet and I think I'm going to miss this place... miss my friends a lot. Thank you. Until then..." Naruto turned back around and ran off towards the Hokage tower.

"No, Naruto... thank you..." she muttered quietly as she smiled to herself. _'He said I'd be the first to see... I know I can do it, if Naruto can believe in me... I can believe in myself.'_

"Still as blind as ever, Naruto... you don't realize how good you've got it." Jiraiya comments to himself. He observed Naruto's workout as well, and although his clones might have changed their forms... he was still quite a long way from being able to go against those two obstacles: Akatsuki and Orochimaru. He soundlessly jumps from his perch in the trees and mutters to himself about why Tsunade couldn't be more like Hinata sometimes.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, with Naruto off on training with Jiraiya, we'll have to be careful with the ninja we have left."

"I know that Shizune... Naruto will be off with that pervert, and I'll put Sakura through a training too... it's not easy being a medic nin, but at least she won't be useless in a fight either. I'll give her training like she's never had before" Tsunade started to chuckle mischievously, but suddenly sneezed, but when she brought her head up again, it had a gleam in her eye that would scare the life of anyone who knew the stories that were told about her strength. Though the sneeze took the tension out of what she was saying.

Shizune started to giggle as Tsunade's sneeze made it rather humorous, "Alright then, well if that's the case, I better give you the next couple stacks of paper so you can get them done before you go help train Sakura." Shizune left a glaring Tsunade to herself and the two small stacks of paper already on her desk that she hadn't gotten to.

When she had left the room, Tsunade opens the bottom drawer of her desk to get out the next bottle of sake as she fills her sake glass and downs it in one fluid motion. "Some things just don't change." She quickly hid the bottle before the door opened again and Shikamaru walked in. "I saw the report and I see what happened on the mission. I suppose it was acceptable."

"I know, I need more experience if I'm going to-"

"Yes, I agree, you need much more experience, that's why I'm going to be sending you on many more missions from now on so you can gain that much needed experience."

Shikamaru just looked at Tsunade like she said Chouji just learned how to fly... he couldn't believe it, "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

Tsunade just sat there with her hands clasped and a grin on her face as she chuckled.

* * *

Ino approaches a door in the hokage tower she was told Sakura was in and as she opens the door she sees Sakura bent over a scroll with a rather large fish on it, obviously dead or close to. With a great deal of determination, Sakura grunts as she focuses her chakra to help allow oxygen in the fish's system to circulate again. After a bit of effort, it regains life and starts to flap around and lands into the pool that was nearby. With a relieved sigh, Sakura smiles as she turns around to see Ino was watching. "Ino!? What are you doing here?"

Looking at the scroll and then looking at the fish now happily swimming in the water, she gets her determination, "Sakura... I just came to say... I don't want to be useless anymore... I..." Ino knew what was going to come, _'She's going to hold this over me like none other...'_ Ino continued, "I want to become a medic nin too... everyone was depending on you in that last mission and... well... I just kind of sat there and couldn't do anything... and well... I was wondering if you could ask Tsunade for me if I could train to be one..."

Sakura, a little shocked, then as she knew what was going to happen, she feigned ignorance when she replied, "Sure Ino, I'll do that, no problem." Ino smiles and Sakura's expression changes to one of triumph, "But you know that Tsunade is extremely busy... I would love to have a little sister."

Ino's smile drops immediately, "What?" Her face completely deadpans.

"Yeah, since Tsunade is really really busy, you know what that means... I'll be your s-en-pa-i." Her triumphant expression changes to one of glee as Ino gets that familiar expression of competition.

"I'll beat you... I'll become an even better medic nin than you are Sakura!"

"Like you could, Ino-pig... Just try it!"

"I will, forehead girl!"

With eyes glaring at each other, they both knew their friendly rivalry was back and although from an outsider it wouldn't look it, they were both glad for it.

* * *

Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru find Lee sparring with Ten-ten. Shikamaru filled Shino and Kiba in on Naruto's training after he got back from talking with Tsunade. He had guard duty at the gate tomorrow when Naruto was scheduled to leave, so he was given a list of all the people who were expected to leave or enter the village.He had memorized it right after he left her office. Ten-ten, however, was mad for some reason.

"Why did I have to be left out of the mission? I could have been useful... I heard there were odd weapons I could have really benefited from on that mission." Ten-ten complains, while Lee blocks an assortment of punches and kicks.

"But you were already on a mission, we couldn't pull you from a mission just because another had come up."

"I know that, but at least they could have brought back the weapons that were used. I could have added something to my collection" Ten-ten continues with a pout on her face.

"Wow, she's really going at it," Kiba commented as Ten-ten was actually keeping up with Lee, though Lee still had his weights on, seeing that his movements were still slow and measured in comparison to his fight with Gaara.

In one of his rare moments, Shino spoke up, "You know we all are going to have to train a lot harder so that when Naruto comes back, we can look him in the face."

"One thing's for sure, it's going to be a lot quieter around here," Shikamaru had a longing expression as he looked up at the sky and watched a few of the clouds roll along.

"We must all work hard and have our flames of youth burn brightly. Naruto's spirit of youth will not die so why should ours?" Lee was distracted having heard Shino speak and he wanted to listen. He just made his nice-guy pose when Ten-ten came down after jumping high into the air.

"Ha! Got you!" Her kick landed right on his face as he was flown into some bushes twenty yards away with a bright red cheek from the kick.

* * *

Naruto made it to the Hokage tower and found Ino and Sakura working together. Sakura was going through some basic medical chakra control techniques which although similar to the water-walking exercise, medical chakra control had to be amazingly precise, as using too little or too much chakra could be the difference between saving a life or giving a person an early death.

"Sakura-chan, oh, I see you're busy."

"It's okay Naruto, Ino can do this, what is it?"

"You see... I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be leaving for a while. After the mission, Jiraiya came to see me in the hospital and said that he'll be taking me for training... for about two years." Naruto didn't know how Sakura would react. He knew he had said that he'd get Sasuke back, and that was his first intended target: Orochimaru.

"It's okay... I found that I'll have my hands full here for a while anyway," Sakura said rather cheerfully, "and although Ino has a long ways to go, you can use the time you have to gather information on where Sasuke is while in the process training to become stronger. I'll be getting stronger too, so I can be much more useful when we go to get him back next time." Ino stumbled upon her technique and stopped it to glare at Sakura, who glared back. "You better keep that exercise up if you want to catch up to me, Ino." She stuck her tongue out at Ino, who continued to glare at Sakura a bit before turning back and starting up the exercise again.

"Cool. I won't let you down... Just wait a little longer, I said it was a promise of a lifetime... and when I promise something to my friends I keep to it... that's my way of the ninja." Sakura couldn't help but smile at his confident attitude. "I have a couple more people to tell before I clean up and pack up to get ready to go, so... good luck, Sakura-chan."

"You too Naruto... good luck. Now get out and start training already, you're stinking up the room," she said as she pushed him out of the room and closed the door. He just got back from his workout and she was right, he didn't smell all that good.

* * *

Hinata went straight to the Hyuuga estate and when she got there, she asked a servant for Neji's location and went to go spar with him. _'Naruto-kun will become stronger. I will become stronger. I __won't let him down.'_

"Hinata?" Neji ran into Hinata when she was on her way to the courtyard where the servant had indicated. He saw a new look of determination in Hinata's eyes... determination he didn't see since the chunin exams. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I want to spar with you. Naruto's going to be leaving for training for two years and I want to become stronger when he comes back. Father has always gone easy on me, and he has Hanabi to train now anyway. I want you to come at me like you did in the chunin exams. I need to become stronger." Seeing the determination in her eyes, his respect for Naruto rose again. _'If he could stand against fate, and help me challenge what I thought to be my destiny... and he can do this for my cousin... he might just become Hokage yet... he really is an interesting person.'_

Hiashi smiled as he saw the Hyuuga prodigy and the Hyuuga heir sparring and quietly he said to himself, "My daughter is growing up. She might just be the heir that our clan needs and her determination and will to succeed has been growing lately. I must find her sensei and thank her."

* * *

Naruto found that Kakashi was on a mission already, so he decided to leave a note at his window after taking a few hours to clean his apartment and go to the bath house to clean up. Kakashi tends to come by his apartment to check up on Naruto when get gets back from missions, so knowing that he would likely stop by, he left the note there with that intention.

The next day, when he got up, he put on his jumpsuit like normal and took a look at the team seven photo he kept by his bedside: a reminder of who his precious people are and a reminder of his promise to Sakura. He renewed his promise to Sakura by making another promise to himself. He will find information on Sasuke, he will get stronger than ever before, and he will become hokage, but first he needs to return Sasuke to Konoha. No matter what happens, he made a lifetime promise to Sakura, and he would keep to that promise.

As he met up with Iruka at his favorite ramen shop, he said his goodbyes to Teuchi and Ayame. Iruka made sure to remind Naruto not to slack off during his training and to get the most out of it. He smiled down at his former student with pride and love. _'He may not have had a father, but at least I can do this for him.'_ Naruto smiled as Jiraiya stopped by to let Naruto know that they had to get going. He quickly downed the last of his bowl of ramen and thanked Iruka for paying for his meal as he left.

On his way out of the village, he turned around to look at the Hokage monument. Looking at the faces in respect, he held his fist out to the image of the Fourth... promising himself again that he would be the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen. He would be recognized for who he is, now what he was.

"Naruto, you better keep up." Jiraiya smiled at Naruto, remembering another of his students who had the same attitude as Naruto did. _'Minato would be proud. I better live up to my promise to him. Who knew that Naruto would turn out just how I had predicted. I see so much of myself in him... so much of Minato... he will make a great Hokage.'_

* * *

_A/N: And that's chapter two... Although this is a Naruto x Hinata fanfic, I'll stick close to their cannon personalities to begin with. This story is rated M for future content, and although on fanfiction the M rating has a theme for lemon-like content, I don't like stories that include them just to have a lemon. If there is a lemon, it won't be for a while, and there will be much character development before it happens. Reviews, as always, are welcome._


	3. Progress

_A/N: Holidays slowed down my writing a bit, so I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I am going for a goal of a weekly updates._

_Though there are time skips in this and the next coming chapters, I will be covering important steps through the period while Naruto is away._

Edit Note: Minor grammatical changes have been made. If you're new to the story, welcome. If you're returning, feel free to reread, but nothing in the plot line has been changed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Opportune Circumstance**

**Chapter 3: Progress**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Naruto left and Hinata has already shown some improvement in her abilities through her training. Ever since she started her close combat training with her cousin, Hiashi had the Hyuuga medic staff informed that they were to be on-call, in the event that injuries became severe. Of course, the Konoha doctors were always on-call, but the Hyuuga clan had specialists for only the Hyuuga clan, since the Byakugan and the Hyuuga fighting style are both unique and force internal damage that is not easily or readily visible or treated easily without previous experience. Hinata and Neji sparred at a random training ground each day. The idea being since Team 8 was a recon-oriented team, they would always be in unfamiliar terrain. They would also occasionally train in the Hyuuga estate courtyard to help prepare for a combat situation in a more urban environment.

The recon team is used for advanced scouting missions and intelligence gathering. It is key that its members be fluent in close as well as long-range combat. Although secrecy and stealth are a high priority, in the event that one or more of the team is caught, combat skill development could make or break the success of the mission and the survival of the team. Not only would Hinata have to be accustomed to the new environment, but in the event a fight broke out, she still had to maintain stealth. At the point one of the team is discovered, they have to take out the person making the discovery, and leave no evidence that they were there. This means jutsu that are not flashy, but efficient; abilities that serve their purpose, yet still leave no trace of having been done.

Under encouragement from Lee, Hinata had begun to wear ankle and wrist-weights. Although limiting her movement during training, the weights allow an extra burst of speed as the loss of resistance in movement when the weights are removed allow her to be able to react more quickly to attack and defend. The weights also have chakra-enchanced weight inserts. These particular inserts, when infused with the user's chakra, makes the metal become extremely dense and the weight of the insert increases exponentially with the chakra put into it. As it is, she still cannot yet beat Neji in a sparring match, but she has been able to land a few hits. During each match, she thinks of Naruto and how strong he is, as well as how strong she imagines he will be when he returns.

The midmorning spring sun shines through the clear blue sky upon the sparring partners. A casual observer would see two white and black blurs as hand thrusts are blocked and retreats are countered with advances. Both partners would have their Byakugan activated as the veins in each were quite visible, if one was quick enough to be able to glimpse a face.

Fierce determination shines in the eyes of Hinata as she chants to herself, _'Naruto believes in me. I can believe in myself. I will become stronger and keep up.'_ Suddenly, the partners stop, as a hand thrust hits it's target: Neji's left arm hangs limply as Hinata has a smirk on her face. Neji looks at his cousin in shock and a hint of pride as he comments, "You have made some noticeable improvements in the past couple weeks. Whatever happened, you seem to have gained confidence. It makes you more intimidating and your strikes become more accurate. You no longer seem to hesitate when we spar. This is good." Neji's eyes read Hinata's for hidden emotions.

Neji discovered at an early age how to read people's facial expressions, and with his Byakugan activated has discovered many pieces of very interesting information regarding people and their judgements upon others based upon looks, history, and third-party sources. However, now he was looking at his cousin to see how she would react from his praise. If she shows happiness, it still shows that she under-evalutates her own abilities. In only two weeks, she had gone from losing against Neji, her father, and even Hanabi on occasion to fighting on par with Neji. If this continued, she would surely surpass him and be a force to fear, should you get on her bad side, if she has one.

Hinata recognizes this as a test and decides to speak her mind. Hinata and Neji's relationship has gotten much better since the Chunin exams. Neji still has a distant and detached personality, but is more open to her thoughts and feelings, becoming more of an observant advisor than the well-concealed hidden threat to her own life and family. Though he still puts up a front of his cold and distant exterior in public, his attitude and feelings show much moreso when in the estate itself. "Neji, I know what you are doing, but I thank you for your praise. You need to focus more on the combat than my own personal psychological processes. Shall we go again?" Her eyes rekindled with a fire of challenge. _'Naruto will be proud of me when he gets back.'_ With a nod from Neji, the partners resume their ready positions and the sparring continues.

Hanabi and Hiashi would occasionally stop by and watch. Hiashi to check on the future clan heir's progress and Hinabi to see if she can learn some new techniques, her sister's change in initiative and motivation causing Hinabi to become intrigued in this new facet of her sister, and when she did come to watch, she easily became entranced. Hiashi was off to orchestrate clan business and was not present for the current spar, but Hinabi was there to watch the spar and thought to herself, _'If my sister could improve so much in so short a time, what could I do? What will father do with me if he and the clan elders see Hinata as a good clan heir?'_ A sour expression crosses her face as her eyes wander to Neji's forehead. She was there when Neji fought Naruto during the Chunin exams, and knew that the seal that was the source of Neji's ire towards the main house. Though she dismissed the thought and her face resumed her awed expression, her change in expressions were not unnoticed by either of the participants sparring, though they did not indicate as such. Now would not be the right time to inform their observer of the proposed plans for the clan.

* * *

Kurenai and the rest of Team 8 still kept up on daily D-ranked missions as they came in, seeing as they hadn't been promoted to chunin, they continued to help the citizens of the village with the troubles that seemed to come out the woodwork. Before and sometimes after the mission, the team would have a team training session to help emphasize reconaissance tactics.

Kurenai was shocked to see Hinata at the designated meeting spot before _she_ had gotten there. usually, she would prepare some sort of genjutsu and it would be the team's job to find out what was under the illusion and dispel it. Something was obviously on Hinata's mind. "Anything you want to talk about?" the genjutsu mistress asked.

Hinata was startled out of her musings. _'I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing about now.'_ She was smiling but didn't realize where she was going and her body brought her to the meeting spot of it's own accord. "Oh, um... I didn't realize..." her sensei frowned, "I guess I was just a bit distracted is all," Hinata looked to the ground while nervously pushing her fingers together.

"Oh, so _that's_ what you were thinking of," her sensei had a knowing grin on her face as Hinata stopped an looked up with a somewhat vandalized expression, which later turned to a slight blush and an embarrassed smile as her gaze returned to her feet. "I'm sure Naruto is all right. He may be one of the noisiest ninja I've seen in quite some time, but I'm sure he'll be okay with Jiraiya watching out for him." Although she did wonder how safe Hinata would be if more than Jiraiya's training began to influence the boy.

As the rest of the team arrived, they began their mission for the day: supervise the destruction of a portion of the now-abandoned Uchiha complex. Oddly enough, people didn't want to live in houses where families were killed by their clan member's prodigy. Sasuke had left the village and became a sort of touchy subject, people in disagreement between whether he left willingly or if it was under Orochimaru's influence. Itachi was an S-class criminal, and the section of the village that was formerly very renowned for it's prosperity was left to rot. People had wanted to take down some of the site and help uncover some more of what might have caused Itachi's betrayal and Orochimaru's interest in Sasuke. Regardless, since it was a ninja clan's reserved area, it was dangerous for citizens to go there, and people wanted to be able to be safe in their own village.

Most of the buildings had been gone through after Itachi's initial betrayal, but some of the council had thought it would be better to do a thorough search of the clan grounds. Hunter-nin were taking things out of the houses, and it was the team's job to destroy the furniture and equipment that wasn't going to be documented for study or items suspected of traps. Supposedly this was to be a training for the young ninjas in how the hunter-nin teams would go about looking for traps, helping them identify them easier in the field, should they be in an infiltration setting.

As the Uchiha clan was heavily involved in the village police force, there were also a variety of interesting and dangerous items that were taken away from some of the more violent criminals they encountered. The day went on and the mission was completed without surprises, thankfully. They hadn't destroyed a whole lot, as the majority of the buildings had to be carefully searched and due to the needed secrecy of the clan's personal information, it was rather uneventful for the team.

Regardless, Hinata was unusually assertive during the mission, earning a rare eyebrow from Shino. his usually emotionless face expressing _anything_ indicates something very unusual was happening. She knew that it was the fact that she had been dwelling on what happened with Naruto when he was working out the day before he left.

Since the Hokage knew the operation could likely take a few days, she only assigned them to help for a regular citizen's work shift. When they had finished, Kiba and Shino said their goodbyes after leaving the Hokage's building with their mission vouchers, where they would later turn in to the Konoha banks. As Hinata left to go as well, Kurenai decided to stop her, "So is there anything that happened between you and Naruto that I should know?" Although Hinata's thoughts had been on Naruto all day, it didn't seem to be affecting her ability to do missions, rather, she was more determined and took more initiative. Still, it may be something of a problem if it ever does start affecting her ability to do missions.

Hinata blushed and shook her head from side to side. Her thoughts had started going to Naruto again and their 'encounter' at the training grounds. _'Naruto was falling and then his lips... No Hinata, it was an accident. That's all it was. He said it was.'_ She knew though, that she was comfortable and although at the time she had apologized for what happened, after the fact, she began to realize she rather liked it. _'Still I claimed his first kiss with a woman... that has to count for something.'_ Her blush darkened as her thoughts continued and she started to push her fingers together again.

Kurenai chuckled silently to herself at her student's reaction, "Okay, as long as it doesn't affect you during missions, I'm sure it won't be a problem even if something did happen. At least I don't think it's that bad of a thing." Hinata looked up and continued to blush as her teacher gave her a wink and left Hinata to ponder what she had just said.

_'Does she think Naruto and I... Naruto... and I... did something like that?!'_ Luckily, Hinata was right next to a bench on the side of the road because she fainted right into it.

Kurenai couldn't hold it in any longer, she laughed out loud at the reaction she just saw as she kept watching out the corner of her eye while walking away. _'Maybe I should talk to Jiraiya... wait... no... that's a bad idea... Jiraiya is already a bad influence on the boy in these things... I should probably ask Tsunade about it.'_

* * *

"I'm glad you didn't go to Jiraiya with this information... I have reason to believe, and some reports that _prove_ that he's exposing Naruto to... more of the vulgar aspects of what relationships can be. I'm sure you've heard of the Icha Icha series?" she had a grimace on her face as she waited for a response.

Kurenai had a slight blush recalling what she glimpsed of Kakashi's reading material, and smiled when she remembered how horrified he was when she had cast a genjutsu that erased the content of the book from that point forward. "I know Kakashi holds some interest in them."

"Jiraiya writes them." Tsunade said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kurenai looked at Tsunade in shock and her own horror at what she just heard. Even though only for a partial moment, she had considered putting a crush, perhaps budding into something more, into the hands of a pervert and voyeur.

"Well, as Jiraiya and Naruto will be training for some time now, we won't be able to do anything about it. Still, if this is noticable enough to start affecting Hinata's performance on missions, let me know. I'll see if I can talk to her about it."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." With that, Kurenai left to go torture a certain perverted, masked ninja. She could already see the look of horror dawning on his face again.

* * *

Hinata awoke with a start on the bench and sat up. She was about to get up and leave when her thoughts once again returned to Naruto's discovery and the events after he found her. She had to stay sitting, as simply going over the event in her head caused the blood to rise to her head quickly. _'I still don't remember how I got from my hiding spot to where we wound up, but waking up to see Naruto...'_ a contented sigh escapes her lips as she hugs herself with joy as her mind goes through the familiar emotions of that afternoon. Becoming aware of the time and her surroundings, she sullenly stood up and walked home for dinner.

Kiba and Shino had come back and found Hinata while she had been unconscious and watched with amusement as her face took on various shades of pink and red while she lay unconscious. When she left, Kiba started, "Looks like the idiot finally noticed her. I hope he knows I'll have his hide if he tries anything stupid with her... Ha! I made a joke! An idiot not doing anything stupid, eh?" He starts nudging Shino while his face takes on a completely different expression, "...he better not have done something already..."

For once, Shino was glad his exaggerated coat collar made it impossible to read his expressions as he was smiling... something that the Aburame clan frowns upon, though they don't usually frown either, not that one could tell. "I think not. Neji did not kill or attempt to kill Naruto when he departed." Shino had a way to say some things very simply where no argument could be found against him... not that he gave many people the chance to hear him speak anyway.

Kiba looks at his friend and shakes his head, "You always wear that thing... Nobody can tell whether you're happy or sad... ever think about wearing something different for a change?" Akamaru gives a small yip from on top Kiba's head in agreement. Shino decides to shake his head no and starts to leave. Kiba gives an exasperated sigh as the rest of the team go to their own respective homes.

* * *

When she got home, she had a silent dinner with the family as usual in the Hyuuga household when there was no scheduled family training and afterwards asked to be excused to retire to her room for the night. At an acknowledgment from her father, she gave a bow of respect and left the room as servants came to clear what remained of her spot at the table. Her thoughts once again drifted to her crush as she stripped, changed into her yukata, and snuggled into her bed.

As she begins to dream, she imagines the kiss she shared with Naruto. Their faces coming closer and closer, as she closes her eyes and feels his lips briefly touching hers, asking for a deeper kiss. She accepts and weaves her hands around his neck as she presses her body closer to his. He deepens the kiss as his own hands hold her head gently, just behind the ears. Hinata unconsciously blushes as she sleeps and continues her dream and fantasy.

* * *

_A/N: So, hope you like it. Next chapter should be out before Friday next week. Until then..._


	4. Revelation

_A/N: In answer to whether this is going to be Naruto or Hinata-centric, I intend to switch perspectives from Naruto to Hinata alternating with each chapter until they meet again, adding additional information as it pertains to the story. We'll see where it goes after that._

Edit Note: Minor grammatical changes have been made. If you're new to the story, welcome. If you're returning, feel free to reread, but nothing in the plot line has been changed.

**Important Plot Note:** In my adaptation, the successful attempt made for Gaara by the Akatsuki takes place _before_ Naruto goes on his 2 year training. It was from their failed attempt at _concealing_ their actions, and thus informing at the least Suna and Konoha of the Akatsuki agenda, which in turn leads to the two year training with Jiraiya to get stronger. Also, Naruto's training with Asuma takes place prior to leaving Konoha as well. It's a little off from the series, as it is either the first or one of the first things to happen, but allows me to change Naruto's character a little easier. It also adds a bit more mystery to the criminal organization and what else they may have tried and failed or succeeded at doing in the meantime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Opportune Circumstance**

**Chapter 4: Reflection**

* * *

It was a full month after they left Konoha. As a precaution, and since they were intending to travel outside the land of Fire, they hid their Konoha identifiers with their frog summons. The summons could hold their identifying information like their forehead protectors and the like that would give them away as Konoha ninjas. In the event that they were caught and captured, both ninjas knew that they could not allow anyone access to information that could be used against Konoha. Since leaving, Jiraiya had Naruto practice with his clones like his normal sparring sessions, but unlike those sessions, Jiraiya added a twist.

"Naruto, I want you to make only three kage bunshins. Unlike your normal sparring, I want you to focus on your wind element. Show me what you can do. From here on out, I will no longer teach you any new techniques, but will be here in a supervisory role only." Jiraiya was dead serious, and Naruto started to pout, he wanted to learn new and more powerful techniques. "Naruto, I can't teach you everything I have, otherwise you'll have no more surprises and every ninja has to keep their powerful moves a secret. You've already fought with some of the Akatsuki. What would happen if you came across another one? By yourself? Would it have turned out the same as when you went to rescue Gaara?" Naruto looked down, remembering that it wasn't a completely successful mission in his opinion.

_'If only I had been there sooner, or urged everyone to go faster. I should have been there to help him, but instead I let him down, and even though Gaara is with us now... a very high price was paid. It won't happen again. I came out here to become stronger, and I will do ____**anything**__ to be strong enough to protect those people precious to me.'_ Naruto seemed to be quiet for a while as his face reflected his changing emotions. When he emerged with fire in his eyes to continue regardless, Jiraiya nodded. "No matter what happens, Ero-sennin, I will become stronger so I can protect everyone that is precious to me, and everyone in Konoha is precious to me. I will find Sasuke and I will bring him back. I will fight the Akatsuki if they come after me, and if they threaten Konoha, I will drive them away. I will become hokage. That is my promise to myself."

"Alright then," Jiraiya was silently crying inside with pride at his apprentice and his face was beaming, "if that's the case, then we have some work to do. If you want to go after Sasuke, you must be prepared to fight Orochimaru. If you intend to or if you do encounter the Akatsuki, and you know they're after the Kyuubi, then you need to be prepared to do what you need to do to survive. You've fought Orochimaru before with Tsunade and me, but if you're going to his place, you need to be even stronger. When we fought, it was on neutral ground. Nobody had any secret passages or tricks to play from preparation, but you can be sure that if we go to Orochimaru's, there will be more traps like last time you encountered Sasuke, and he will have learned from last time. Before you even consider beating Orochimaru, you have to be able to beat me." He looked at his student with seriousness once more, "I will no longer simply be your teacher. Now, think of me as your enemy. Learn from my movements and attacks and adapt. Now, come at me."

With that, Jiraiya and Naruto sparred. They had made sure that they were within the land of Fire for this part of the training, Naruto's skills needed to be improved in home territory, because out on the field, you cannot afford to go all out to your fullest extent in order to prepare for an event where things take a turn for the worst, and Jiraiya made it clear that they would be moving outside the land of Fire to the neutral areas between the hidden villages' territories. Not only would it help them with their training to be in territory that was not home ground, but the possibility of enemy attack was more likely. The latter part of the two year training would actually take place with information gathering within some of the other ninja nation's borders.

Throughout the next couple weeks, Jiraiya made a point to Naruto that he should set up a training area for himself and develop his own techniques. The daily schedule would usually wind up with sparring until Naruto became exhausted, and Jiraiya would use that time to do his 'research' after securing them an inn room for Naruto to recover. Jiraiya would then go do his 'research' and leave Naruto to himself. He kept up with Konoha by means of a hawk missive. Tsunade would send a hawk to retrieve a report on Naruto's progress and it was also a means to make sure that if something did happen, Konoha could respond to it and they in turn if they were close enough._ 'Tsunade is getting pretty worried about this kid now.'_ He silently chuckled to himself, _'I guess he does have a lot of that spirit her other precious people had. It's only right that she would become attached to him. Of course, being Minato's son doesn't hurt much either.'_

One night, after Naruto awoke after training, Jiraiya hadn't come back yet. _'He's probably out being a pervert again. I better go check the bath houses and make sure he gets in trouble if he deserves it... I can understand women are beautiful, but...'_ pictures of Sakura floated in his mind, _'he should find someone and stick with her... though I can see why he wouldn't want to if he found a person like Sakura... every time I asked Sakura about going on a date, I'd be punched and on the ground with a sore jaw. Then again, there are people like Hinata, who are very shy and wouldn't hurt anyone. Women are way too confusing.'_ The night wore on as Naruto continued his musings trying to understand the perverted nature of his teacher and identify his own preferences in women. He could sympathize, yet he was appalled that he could at the same time.

It looked like Jiraiya wouldn't be back for some time and he wasn't at the bath houses, so Naruto went back to the inn and continued his musings. "Let's see... the only girls I'm friends with are Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, at least those I see regularly. If I did decide to hook up with one, I'd prefer Sakura, but she'd never accept it, and her rejection is quite painful… I'd hate to see what would happen if we were together and we did have an argument," Naruto shudders. "I don't really know Ino too well, and she was in the whole Sasuke fan club with Sakura. Tenten is usually with Lee and Neji... I just want to get as far as I can away from Lee," Naruto shudders again as he remembers Tsunade's warning on why you should not wear green leotards. "Hinata... she's weird... kind of like me I guess...I really haven't really paid much attention to the other girls aside from Sakura," Naruto realized with some disappointment, not aware he was talking to himself. "I suppose I should make some effort to get to know them more when I get back. I did promise Hinata to show her my new moves when I get back. If Sakura isn't going to work out, I'm going to have to look elsewhere." Naruto, crushed by the realizations before him, decided to take his mind off of girls and move on to his training and practice.

Jiraiya, meanwhile, was outside the door, listening to Naruto's musings and remembered his own past. He decided that he would tell Naruto about Tsunade and Orochimaru when they left the next day for the border countries. He could see so much of himself in Naruto, along with Naruto's father. When he entered the room, Naruto had already fallen asleep. Apparently, thinking about girls and relationships took a lot out of him. Then again, the past few sparring sessions had been showing some significant improvement with Naruto's taijutsu skills and he did put full meaning into his training considering his goal as Hokage. He took to his own bed and soon joined Naruto in unconsciousness. If Naruto was getting extra sleep, he would need it too, the hyperactive ninja was energetic enough when he was training to exhaustion.

* * *

_/ Dream Sequence /_

* * *

Naruto found himself standing before Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru's team's sensei, and watching as Asuma's chakra-enhanced blade pierces the target tree and embeds itself in the rock behind it. The scene would repeat over and over, and he would find himself in various views and positions. The first time, it was like how he remembered it. He was talking to Asuma, and Asuma would talk back and demonstrate. He couldn't understand Asuma's words, however, as he didn't quite get it the first time around. Then Naruto would find himself become the blade Asuma was using, and felt a tingling sensation as he imagined Asuma's chakra flowing into the blade/himself and the build up of power and speed behind him as the Naruto-blade object flew through the air and cleanly went through the tree. Then he remembered his training with Jiraiya last time when they were looking for Tsunade, and how he would focus for his rasengan by focusing on a swirl pattern. The next time the scene formed, the scene with Asuma became bizarre, as Naruto would imagine being able to see the wind currents, and he could also see when Asuma was charging his chakra, that he seemed to pull some of the air current from around him and it would swirl and stick to the point of the blade, and envelop it like a cone. When it was thrown, it had a similar effect as the rasengan, except it was focused around the blade with a elongated conical shape. Next it was Naruto that was throwing the blade and Asuma watching. Naruto wanted to be very impressive, so he focused as much of his chakra as he could, forming a very elongated cone, almost like a lance that went far in front of the small blade he held in his hand. He focused on his target and threw the blade. He watched as it went through the tree with a crack and oddly it went through the rock soundlessly. He looked back to his audience and found them gone. Confused, he looked where he threw the blade, and he saw a trail of flame follow the path his blade made. Then he starts to get scared when he feels a presence, a familiar, sinister presence that he knows all too well to be Kyuubi and he awakes with a start.

* * *

_/ End Dream Sequence /_

* * *

He looks around the room to see Jiraiya snoring beside him, and that he is still in the inn, Naruto sighs a little at this. It is cold however and feels a draft in the room, so he is about to leave the room to ask for an additional blanket from the innkeeper to cover himself with when he hears a flock of birds take wing nearby. It was rather loud for being indoors, so he looks up to see where the sound came from and notices a peculiar hole in the ceiling. Above his sleeping mat is a hole about the size of his fist. Not seeing anything he could climb onto to get a better look at it, he summons a few clones to help him up, silently of course. He puts his hand to trace the hole and recoils quickly, finding out that the hole is hot to the touch. When he looks through it he sees a clear night sky with stars. _'Odd, it was cloudy earlier today...'_ some remains of his odd dream came back to him and he shook his head in disbelief. "No... ...no, I didn't do that... that hole must have been there before... but why was it hot? If it was me, I better practice and see if I can do this again." With glee in anticipation, he hastily wrote a note for Jiraiya indicating that he was going to the sparring spot a bit early where they had been at the day before.

When Naruto had left the room, the previously snoring Jiraiya got up and checked the hole in the ceiling. It was one thing teaching shinobi techniques, it is quite something else to create new techniques, and it is something that can be dangerous. Still, he had seen nothing quite like it.

* * *

Jiraiya was entering the room when he recognizes Naruto tossing in his sleep. He did this from time to time as his nightmares were frequent, and with his past experience that Konoha's villagers gave to Naruto it isn't too surprising as to why, not even mentioning the Kyuubi. As he got into his own mat, however, he noticed Naruto's hands forming seals by themselves while Naruto himself seemed to be still asleep and chakra started to form around his right arm. This was clearly not normal, but he continued to watch regardless, besides, there are a lot of things about Naruto that could be considereed 'not normal.' Blue chakra started to manifest itself in a swirling pattern of various tints and shades of blue lines, starting at the tips of his fingers and spreading up his arm. His right arm itself was stiff and straight after the seals were formed and the process continued as the chakra crept up his arm. Looking closely, Jiraiya could see Naruto's eyes under his eyelids still moving rapidly in sleep while Naruto jerked his arm upwards in a lazy fashion, almost like a puppet. If it wasn't for the chakra, it would simply look like an extremely over exaggerated knee-jerk reaction where his stiff arm ended up pointing at the ceiling, though that in and of itself would be peculiar. The chakra however, started to swirl at the tip of his middle finger and expand, now engulfing his entire arm and flaring after his shoulder into the wooden floor. Just as quick as it shot up, the chakra was released into the air and sped towards the ceiling and it make a cracking sound as the hole was created in the roof of their room. As soon as the chakra was released, his arm fell down again as if a string that was once attached was cut, and Jiraiya cued his snoring while Naruto woke up.

After Naruto left, he decided to follow Naruto. Though rare, it isn't unheard of that a ninja would create a technique in his or her sleep. Usually the brain would go over events of the day or the person's life while it interprets what it finds in what his friend used to refer to as 'abstract interactive picture landscapes.' He smiled at remembering that. Still, it was late at night and although Naruto's drive to train was admirable, it was also reckless, as senses are dulled at night and things that would normally be easy to see in daylight can be overlooked at night and not discovered until too late. Being close to the border of the land of Fire, it was risky for Naruto, especially if Akatsuki knew Naruto was away from Konoha. Jiraiya finds Naruto in the woods outside the village just as he indicated in the note he left.

Naruto realizes that if he is going to try something new, he doesn't know if it could be dangerous, and would rather not be around people if they might get hurt. More than just his cover could be blown if someone did. The woods had a low hanging fog making it hard to see the ground more than a few feet away, indicating there was probably a water source nearby. When he got to the spot that they had used for sparring during their stay at this village, he stopped and clenched his fists._ 'This is it. Just imagine wind currents flowing around.'_ The fact that the mist appeared to be still and thus there wouldn't be much of a wind current didn't quite register to Naruto that there was no wind at the time. _'Just remember the air currents like in the dream, make the seals, and then release the jutsu... wait... what seals did I use?'_ Naruto slumped as he didn't pay attention to the specific seals that were used in the dream, or if he did, what they were. Disappointed, he simply tried to reenact what happened in the dream, aside from forming signs... and realized, in the dream, there were none.

Jiraiya watches as his student closes his eyes and replays the dream in his head. Once again, apparently unknown to Naruto, his hands form seals of their own accord, but he opens his eyes as he thrusts his arm towards a tree. Naruto did not lose focus from his intended target, but did notice how his chakra appeared on his arm before he discharged the chakra: quite visible. The effect, however, was quite astonishing. Naruto didn't see it as clearly as Jiraiya, but it was a safe bet that if his target were living, it would take a significant amount of time and effort to remain that way. When Naruto released the jutsu, it immediately rushed from behind his arm where it was building, and collected to the tip of his middle finger of the arm that was pointed instantly. Just as quickly, the collection of bright blue chakra bulleted through the tree and was out of Naruto's sight dispersing a significant amount of mist that was lingering behind him as well. Jiraiya saw that it kept on going through the initial tree, leaving holes in the middle and sides of the trees it went through. Jiraiya did not see it stop, and gave a frog-like croak, indicating to Naruto that he was both there, and not to attack him, before he left to look at the result of the newly formed jutsu.

Naruto was a little startled, not expecting Jiraiya to be there, but reminded himself that they both had to be more aware of their surroundings, and made a mental note to take closer attention to his traveling partner and "enemy" in the future before making assumptions like sleeping. Noting the direction where the call was made, he took off after Jiraiya and followed the trail he had made, now noticing the continuing results as he follows his teacher and enemy and relishing in his accomplishment._ 'Well, it looks like I've already got something new to show.'_ He then remembered his promise to Hinata before he left and the kiss that came afterwards. He smiled as he came to a realization, _'Maybe there's hope for me after all.'_

* * *

_A/N: Well that's another chapter done. As I said, this will highlight important points during the time skip and will in itself skip around a bit. Otherwise two years is an incredibly long time to go day by day and this story would become increasingly large. That said, the attachment Hinata has for Naruto and his realization that he holds a budding attachment to her as well will increase during his absence until they meet… or will it? As always, reviews are welcome._


	5. Transformation

_A/N: Here we take a big step away from the cannon and change the story in a big way, though I kind of already did that with Naruto already. Anyways, hope you like and here's the chap._

Edit Note: Minor grammatical changes have been made. If you're new to the story, welcome. If you're returning, feel free to reread, but nothing in the plot line has been changed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Opportune Circumstance**

**Chapter 5: Transformation**

* * *

A brilliant light shines upon the village of Konoha and Hinata's brow furrows in unconscious frustration at the light rays shining into her room from her window onto her face. As she slowly regains consciousness, she smiles as she imagines a golden-haired youth smiling down at her, and opens her eyes in disappointment with the realization it was only imaginary, she decided to get up for the day. Today marks six months since the object of her obsession left for training and her friends and family have slowly become to respect and admire her determination and enthusiasm. It's ironic to think that her father now praises her after a sparring session that he would be present at. Well, not so much praise as much as he no longer has anything to comment against. Keeping true to her promise to herself, she hasn't wavered from training and dedication to 'keep up' with the one person she believed to be untouchable. _'I want to be more like him, to find out what it is that makes him smile so much... to be smiled at like that.'_ She sighs as she imagines his grin directed at her with a hint of guilt as if being caught in an embarrassing situation which he would simply shrug off. It was as if his entire attitude and being shouted, "Accept me as I am." It's just another thing she admires about him.

Getting out of bed, she slides her door open a bit to indicate to anyone passing by that she is awake. Folding the warm blankets back up she was assaulted by another urge to go to Naruto's apartment. She had tailed Naruto enough that she knew exactly where he lives and where he keeps his key to get in. If it wasn't for her own fear and inhibitions, she would have entered before, but since he left, she had an occasional urge to go to his place simply to be there. She wanted to feel his presence, even if he wasn't able to be there physically. She _could_ go to his apartment and maybe do a little cleaning for him... _'I'm sure there's a bit of dust there now and he probably wouldn't notice anyone had been there, or if he does, wouldn't mind it that I was there to help keep it clean.'_ There were no missions scheduled for her team today, so she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted. Besides, she could always tell her father she was going to go to a friend's. It's not really a lie, and it's not like he would be too curious anyway. He just seemed to be happy she was improving in her training. Making up her mind, she decided that today she would go to his place, if only to stop by and chance a peek at it.

When leaving the house, she told a servant that if anyone wanted to know, she was going to go to her friend's house. Not seeing her father around at the time, she figured he was in a clan meeting or was attending to some other clan head duty and if he wanted to know where she was or got curious, the servants would have that information. Of course, she didn't know what Hiashi had already planned.

* * *

Hiashi had been up all night pulling strings to get a team of detectives together. After his meeting with Kurenai, Hinata's sensei, he realized that there was a different source for his daughter's improvements on her training. Unfortunately, because of the village laws, the ninja from the village could not help in any internal clan business. He had to admit, it had taken her less time to improve over Neji and his own fighting skills in Juuken. If it wasn't her ninja training, then it must be something else and he wanted to know what. Of course, his pride in being knowledgeable about all things regarding his clan influenced this decision. He taught Hinata that the clan head was never to appear to be weak, and if he asked his daughter what it was that drove her to such heights, he would be admitting that not only did he _not_ know, but would give _her_ leverage to gain some other information. His own father's somewhat cruel words of tradition and the pride of the Hyuuga clan echoed in his own mind, _'A Hyuuga is never weak or allows his enemies to retain a perception that they are. It is a fool who crosses a Hyuuga's path wishing anything against the person or clan. We have been here since Konoha's founding and contribute our own skills and abilities to help keep our village safe. If it were not for the Uchiha and the Aburame clans, we would already have majority in any decision made by the village council. We would, collectively, have more power than the Hokage.'_

Knowing his daughter did not have a mission today, he made arrangements to have her followed to see where she went in her free time. If it's something he can use, perhaps the Hyuuga clan could gain even more respect and their reputation as fighters would improve all the more.

* * *

First Hinata made her way to the weapons shop to restock her supply of kunai and other supplies from the missions she had been on. She then started heading for a training ground when she activated her Byakugan when nobody seemed to be around. She had a feeling she had been followed, but couldn't tell by what or whom, though her Byakugan didn't reveal anything. Making some hand signs, she cast a genjutsu Kurenai had taught her team to make themselves appear invisible, and changed her heading towards Naruto's apartment. After all, breaking and entering was still considered a crime.

Still getting the feeling she is being followed, Hinata creates a bunshin of herself admiring the sky and releases a scent pellet while she continues under her genjutsu. _'Thank you, Kiba, for that little trick.'_ Her team had gone over various ways of tracking people and their team came up with a good way to fool someone from following you by scent by creating a pellet with a different scent powerful enough to mask your own. When released, it would appear as if you simply vanished, though it would only be good under certain situations, and the scents should be the same or similar to scents found in the area you release them. Of course, she was near Naruto's favorite ramen stand, so she chose to release a ramen noodle-scented pellet.

Confident that she was far enough away and that her distractions would deter her stalkers, she came upon Naruto's apartment and found his key under a wooden plank in front of his door. Quickly activating and deactivating her Byakugan, she checked and confirmed nobody was around, then proceeded to unlock the door and closed her eyes before opening the door and entering his apartment. She wanted to experience each sense independently.

She enters the apartment with a slight blush on her face and is shocked... _'I did it! I'm at Naruto's apartment... That's odd... I don't smell ramen! I smell... I smell... nothing.'_ She opens her eyes in her confusion and disappointment and is shocked again. _'It's clean! I knew Naruto never had parents and lived on his own, and being a boy I thought there would be some sort of mess laying around... maybe I just haven't found it yet.'_ So, with curiosity she methodically went through his apartment and although she found ramen in the kitchen area, it didn't smell of ramen outside of the kitchen. The table looked like there was a spot heavily used just the right size for a bowl for the ramen, but it was scrubbed clean and simply looked worn in that spot. There was a bit of dust that layered a good bit of the apartment, so she felt that she could enjoy helping him with that, but still, she expected to find more than she had. _'I know, I bet he stuffed everything in the closet... but that would mean I have to go into his bedroom.'_ She blushed again at considering the fact she was going into his bedroom for the first time but went in nonetheless._ 'This is Naruto-kun's bedroom.'_

She takes in a deep breath, trying to take hold of something to remember._ 'It smells a little musky... Naruto never had any pets that I know of...'_ Activating her Byakugan for the first time in his apartment, she notices an unusual amount of chakra concentration in the room, at least unusual for being an 'empty' room. It is as if the very air itself is holding a bit of chakra, not a lot, and not noticeable unless you are in its presence, but it's there. Suddenly, Hinata becomes very drowsy and the sleeping pallet seems more and more comfortable and warm as the air around her becomes slightly chilly. "I suppose-" she yawns, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I took a little nap. I closed the door and I'm not expected anywhere in particular." Yawning some more, she lays down and covers herself with the nearby blanket. Noticing the color, she smiles to herself,_ 'Naruto always seems to like the color orange.'_

In a place of darkness, two very large evil glowing eyes open slowly. **_'Interesting. It seems that I can finally have some fun.'_** With an evil chuckle, the massive figure concentrates the chakra that Hinata sensed in the room to surround her in an envelope until a slight reddish hue could be seen around her figure. The massive figure in the dark cage then slowly began to push the chakra into Hinata, testing for any resistance. Surprised that there was none, the figure smiled in amusement as whoever had stumbled upon his trap seemed to be completely free of inhibitions, as if completely trusting to safety, and the mysterious figure allowed his chakra to become absorbed. Being confined in his cage, there was only a very limited amount of things the Kyuubi can do, but while his container sleeps, he had allowed some of his chakra to adhere to the very air around his container. Though the process from a human perspective would seem excruciatingly slow, time for a demon passes very differently. **_'It's a good thing he has lived in that pathetic abode for as long as he has.'_ **The fact that the Kyuubi was able to release his chakra, and still be able to manipulate it indicated that he still holds some power outside his 'container.' **_'Now to just get this dumb kit and my newly acquired puppet to meet. Now that the other is marked, I can decide what to do once I am closer. All that remains now is to wait.'_**

Hinata wakes up in a strange but familiar place. She recognizes the place as Naruto's apartment and begins to blush but is confused. When she gets up from the pallet she was on, the room appears to trail behind her in a smear before it adapts to her new perspective and looks normal again. She tries to focus on the blanket she had been using to cover herself and it looks hazy. In fact, the entire room looks a little hazy. Thinking it might be a genjutsu, she tries to dispel it, but fails. _'Either this is a very strong genjutsu or... I don't know... I've never really been drunk, but if I had to imagine what it would be like, this would be it.'_ She struggles as she tries to fold the blanket exactly the way it was.

* * *

_(A/N: To better describe what this looks like, imagine looking straight ahead, and turn your head to the left or right, keeping sure to still be looking directly in front of you. As your perspective shifts, anything you didn't see from the first perspective gets blurred or smeared as it enters your perspective until you stop turning your head. At this point, the smearing goes away slowly and you see what your new perspective would see. All of this under a haze.)_

* * *

Thinking that it might help correct her vision if she activated her bloodline ability, she uses her Byakugan and instead of the normal vision one sees under Byakugan's effects, Hinata sees much more. Immediately she sees her father, a ghostly outline of his figure and facial expression, even the clothes he is wearing, in addition to his chakra network. A look of confusion and frustration on his face as he seems to be yelling at someone. Then her view changes to that of Neji, a look of worry on his face as he seems to be searching for something, his own Byakugan active. She began to get worried, as Byakugan isn't supposed to work like this. Normally, you can see things immediately around you, and can't go too far away, but her cousin and father were on the other side of the village. She began to become worried as she remembered Neji's worried face. _'He's not looking for me, is he? Oh, if I hadn't come to Naruto's.'_ She then falls to her knees as her legs give out under her as she sees Naruto himself. Just slightly taller than she remembers, he appeared to be sitting, thinking about something, but apparently it pained him as his face would flinch every so often.

At this time, she wanted to turn her Byakugan off, but at the same time she didn't. She knew that this Naruto she was seeing was what was happening now. He was in an unfamiliar hotel, as she looked at his surroundings, though she couldn't see very far from him, she couldn't even see one of the walls of the room. She gathered it was a hotel room when he got up and began to pace back and forth and she was able to see the rest of the room. She didn't know what to think of this. This was unlike anything she had heard about of the Byakugan from her family. As she thought of her father and cousin and sister, each of their respective faces flashed before her and she decided then to turn it off. As much as she enjoyed watching Naruto, Byakugan could only be maintained for short periods of time before you could start hurting yourself. "Naruto-kun..."

Sure enough, when she deactivated her bloodline ability, her vision returned to normal. Realizing that it was a bit later than she had intended before coming back home, she decided to go home right away. It was the time and her absence that probably has Neji so worried. She'll have to think about this new aspect of her ability a little later.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER!!" Hiashi was furious his 'detectives' lost track of his daughter. "SHE'S JUST ONE GIRL AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE JOUNINS... HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY?!" It wasn't all that uncommon for Hiashi to become upset, but what _was_ rare was when he would yell with visible veins pop up on his head without the Byakugan active. There was only one other time the servants could think of that he was this upset, and that was the night Kushina passed away. They were under oath not to speak of Kushina, and although it was never stated, fear of the bird seal being activated was deterrent enough.

Needless to say, the two jounin that stood before the clan head had their own heads bowed in shame. "Your daughter is very perceptive. She sensed our presence and we had to scale back to not give ourselves away. When she used a bunshin, we lost track of her, as it was hard enough getting past the genjutsu she put upon herself. Our dogs couldn't even track her."

Hiashi, apparently noticing the way he had been yelling, gathered himself and continued in a very deadly calm voice, "Although I appreciate the praise you have given my family, I would also prefer to have competent people do the jobs they are assigned. You are dismissed from the investigation and you and your team will not be paid from the clan coffers for this, as you did not retrieve any information of use. You are dismissed." He huffed as he shooed them away from the room; some very apprehensive servants ushered the 'guests' from the estate quickly.

* * *

After searching the spots he knew she went to at times, Neji decided to ask Shino and Kiba for help, they were trained for recon, after all, and would be concerned for her safety just as much as he would. As soon as he stopped to pick them up from their respective houses, he went over the situation with them, "...and if I don't get her home soon, her father may do something that he may regret." Nodding in understanding and how Hiashi had treated Hinata in the past (you can't say they wouldn't notice the bruising from the family sparring sessions when they would meet up), they were willing to do anything to help out.

It didn't take too long before the three of them encountered a calm Hinata walking towards the Hyuuga estate, but what they saw surprised them all. Hinata was completely oblivious to the fact that her hair, normally a dark raven blue, had changed to a dark deep purple and since Neji had his Byakugan still active, he could tell that there was a ghostly red tail coming out from behind her figure.

"Hinata," the three said in shocked unison, with Neji adding '-sama' to his exclamation.

Hinata looked up, noticing them just then, her thoughts dwelling on what she had just experienced, "Huh? W-what? Oh, hello. Where you looking for me?" As they all had looks of confusion still on their face, Hinata became curious, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Hinata-sama, what happened?" Neji said in shock, surprise, and a little bit of concern.

"Your hair!" Kiba blurted out.

"Not her hair, what's that tail?!" Shino and Kiba both looked at Neji incredulously then back at Hinata.

"There's no tail. I see no tail." Kiba said, and his expression became somewhat comic with all the confusion he contained.

Shino's reaction was no audible comment, but the fact his eyebrows were visible gave away his own confusion and concern.

Hinata, confused just as everyone else, takes some of her hair and looks at it. "Oh."

"What do you mean 'Oh.' ...What happened?" Kiba took ahold of Hinata's shoulders and with concern looked into her face as his touch brought her head up to look at them.

"W-well, you s-see..." Hinata looked back down and fidgeted with her fingers.

All three then realized it had to do with Naruto, but that didn't explain her hair, and Neji still wanted to know where the tail came from. _'Hiashi-sama may just go out of his mind.'_

"I-I just w-went to Naruto's apartment..." _'Come on, think of a reason why you would go into the apartment. It's not that I wanted to snoop around in his stuff, though it was kind of fun and I got to know a little of his personal habits.'_ She blushed a little as she continued, "...and I noticed a strange chakra in the air around there so I went in to investigate what it could be."

"Wait, you went into Naruto's apartment? Why were you there in the first place?" Kiba mentally slapped himself for that last part. _'Maybe I don't want to know...'_

"Well, y-yeah, I guess I did, I-I w-was just umm... curious... about..."

_'Yep, I was right, I don't want to know.'_ Kiba internally rolled his eyes and interrupted her again before she could really answer why she was in the area. None of the rookie nine were in that part of town other than Naruto, "What chakra? What did it look like and why didn't you let someone else know first?"

"I d-don't know I wanted to m-make sure I knew what it w-was."

"It wasn't red chakra, by chance, was it?" Neji deactivated his Byakugan and Hinata relaxed a little. At least now it didn't feel as if she was on trial _as much_.

"Yes, it was, but when I woke up it wasn't there anymore." Hinata's eyes widened a little as she just realized what she just said._ 'Uh-oh, I did not just say that...'_

"Assuming the key in your pocket belongs to Naruto's apartment, I'll pretend that I didn't just hear you say you were sleeping there and I would suggest you revise your story when you speak before your father. He is already quite upset for some reason and I was sent to look for you since you haven't come home yet."

The slight look of guilt on Hinata's face told Kiba and Shino that Neji hit the spot, and neither really wanted to know why she had his key or why she would be sleeping over there anyway.

Kiba and Shino left with some concern for Hinata and how her father would treat her, but after some reassurances that they would be informed if anything were to happen from Neji, they went to their respective homes while Neji escorted Hinata back toward the Hyuuga estate.

"I suppose I can assume that the red tail of chakra you have coming out your back is from the chakra you saw, but why it is in the shape of a tail and why it would attach itself to you I still don't understand. Considering this has to do with Naruto, I suggest you spend the night at Ten-ten or Sakura's house. I'll just tell Hiashi-sama that you were out with them and decided to spend the night over at their house. You know that Hiashi doesn't take news about Naruto very well. He may be a nuisance, but he was able to show me my own flaws in my perception and he has my respect and your affection." She blushed at this and her mouth was hanging at what Neji was proposing, potentially risking his life for her depending on how angry Hiashi was. "No doubt he'll find out about the tail soon enough, however, and hopefully you can come up with a more realistic story by then."

"Thank you, Neji-ni-i-san. I'll go to Sakura's house then. If something has happened and I have part of the chakra on my person, maybe she will know what to do about it. She has worked in the hospital, after all. Thank you again."

At his nod, they parted ways and all Neji could think about was how angry Hiashi would be.

* * *

_A/N: A little short, but I've been working on some of the future scenes when they finally meet. For those of you looking for lemon action, there will be some (yes, plural, though it will build gradually, the final may be graphic) in the future, but it'll still be a little bit off, though there may be a surprise before the 2 years are up._


	6. Release

_A/N: I had to do a bit of job searching which delayed this from coming out along at a more timely manner, but I don't foresee anything else that should hinder me from getting the weekly updates._

Edit Note: Minor grammatical changes have been made. If you're new to the story, welcome. If you're returning, feel free to reread, but nothing in the plot line has been changed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Opportune Circumstance**

**Chapter 6: Release**

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya followed the path Naruto's jutsu took for a full mile. That's how far the jutsu traveled: through wood, rock, and even a hill. Thankfully, there was no evidence of people being nearby to see it or be affected by it. Anytime the jutsu had hit wood, the area around the fist-sized hole (it was always the same size fist-sized hole throughout the mile) would be charred black. Scorch-like marks would show around the burrow in the rock and if the earth was densely packed, you would be able to see a tunnel through the hill. All in all, it seemed as if nothing had been able to stop it. Either it was unhindered by all that it went through, or it only went a mile because of all it went through, which would be even more devastating. By the time the duo reached the end of the jutsu's path of destruction, Jiraiya's eyes were wide indeed and Naruto was speechless.

"Naruto, this jutsu is very dangerous. You-"

"Really? I couldn't tell," Jiraiya was almost as shocked that Naruto was using sarcasm as much as he realized Naruto knew that it would be dangerous. Naruto wasn't exactly known for being well thought-out. "If there were people that had been caught in it, I don't know if I could live with myself." This brought another bout of shock to the old man. The resemblance of values between the boy and his father were similar as well, he very well could be the 'yellow flash' as his father was, and exceed where his father had left off.

Not seeing the lone tear trailing Jiraiya's face, Naruto furrowed his brow in frustration. _'I guess if I'm going to work on this, I'm going to have to find a much more sparsely populated area. This result does no good as it is, there has to be another way to use this. Not only did it take a bit to power up, but it went in a straight line. Maybe I can alter it somehow.'_

"You know, you sound like someone else I knew once," Jiraiya said through a half sob, which was rare for him, so he immediately got Naruto's attention. "You don't know much about him, and I've promised to keep him secret, but you remind me so much of him." The visible red tint on the older man's cheeks indicated that he may have had a bit much to drink.

Naruto realized that Jiraiya wasn't acting like himself: he rarely cries. Deciding that if it was important enough to keep a secret so far, he would honor his friend and teacher's own pride and honor by letting him keep this one. "I think we should make our exit from the village we were staying at now... The result of this jutsu is very noticeable, and if the wrong people found out about it..." He didn't have to give any more explanation. They both knew that Akatsuki had spies everywhere, and it wouldn't be any normal human shinobi that would be able to create destruction like this, however small and minimal it may appear to be from a distance.

Realizing Naruto's point, Jiraiya gave a nod and they quickly went back to the village for the rest of their supplies (neither thought the result from training would be quite that extreme), they left for their next destination.

"I have an ol' friend that lives jus' in the borders of th' land o' thunder in a small village ahead." Jiraiya was keeping much more attention fixed on his environment. He knew that the 'special selection' the store owner had mentioned may have more of an impact on his senses than other types of alcohol he had in the past. Smiling to himself, he wondered what kind of reaction he might get out of Tsunade with this stuff. _'It's a goo' thing 'ah got a couple 'o bot-les I stashed, hehe.' (A/N: Yes, when drunk, Jiraiya thinks drunk)_

After they had gone a fair distance, and Jiraiya was noticable more sober, Jiraiya decided to take it slow. "Unfortunately, we'll have to go through some of the Sound territory before we get to my friend's place." Merely mentioning 'Sound' perks Naruto's ears as he might get some information regarding Sasuke's whereabouts. Of course, they can't get caught while passing through either, or Konoha may find some unexpected trouble. Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke wouldn't need the Konoha identification to know where they come from to give them away.

"That's fine, ero-sennin," Naruto grins as calling Jiraiya that still has its effect as a vein becomes visible on his teacher's forehead, _'Wow, that's kind of like Tsunade's reaction when I call her names.'_ Naruto silently chuckled to himself at this. "It'll give me a chance to get some information about the teme's whereabouts." Naruto's expression turns to a frown as he remembers his friend's betrayal in front of his own eyes. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke went willingly. Sure the curse mark may have influenced his actions, but the want to leave must have been there in the first place for him to accept it so quickly. Of course, Naruto could sympathize with the isolation that Sasuke went through, even if he did get a rather different treatment from the general populous of Konoha.

* * *

"I have a story to tell you on our way that will make the trip a bit quicker," The two had almost gotten to their destination: the place where Jiraiya's contact, Kenchi, would be found. Since the journey took them through Sound territory, they decided to spend a few nights taking it slow. It would allow them to be able to gather information better and be more cautious about their surroundings. As it was, Orochimaru was known for setting a few traps for the unwary. Unfortunately, they didn't obtain anything new that they would be able to use, for better or worse for finding Orochimaru or Sasuke.

When they made it out of the Sound territory, Jiraiya decided he would test Naruto. A few miles from where they were to meet Tenchi, Jiraiya starts his tale in a clearing they decided to make their last camp. "Naruto, what I am about to tell you does not leave the two of us. Above all, Tsunade must not know." Jiraiya winced when he remembered the last time he had tried to talk to Tsunade about this... he was nearly killed on the spot. This wince did not go unnoticed by Naruto, but he nodded for Jiraiya to continue.

* * *

"As you well know, the three legendary sannin: Orochimaru, Tsunade, and myself got our titles during the war with Iwagakure. Along with the Fourth, we were very... successful on the battlefield. You see, we were not unlike your own team. I usually turned out to be the reckless youth and Tsunade became a medic ninja to help those around her. Orochimaru is and was very cunning and would be able to see ways to get into and around almost any situation. Between his hit and fade tactics, my jutsus, and with Tsunade healing us so we could get back in the action if we did manage to get hurt, nobody could stand up against us.

Tsunade and Orochimaru were given command of a group of ninja specific to reflect their specific talents. Tsunade started a movement of including medical ninjas into existing squads and helped build the Konoha hospital. Orochimaru was given command of a strike force for special targets that were particularly hard. I was called back after I had gotten some injuries from a rather nasty team of rock nin. The injuries weren't bad, but I was suffering the effects of the jutsu even a bit after the war finished... the war changed both of them.

Tsunade came back from the war distant and in tears and Orochimaru came back power hungry. After the war, our team stopped being a team and Tsunade decided to run away from the pain by gambling and drowning herself in alcohol. Orochimaru... well you know how he turned out... and I had vowed to save him. I told my friends that I would make him see reason, but I never knew how twisted he had become after the war until his experiments were discovered."

* * *

Jiraiya pauses a bit with a pained look on his face while Naruto listens intently.

"Orochimaru wanted to become the next hokage, and I believe it was his thirst for power after the war that drove him to where he is now, a place where the Third foresaw him taking and didn't want to lead Konoha down a path like that. Also, my own apprentice at that time was quite charming and had a good heart. Naruto, the reason I tell you this is because I know how much Sasuke means to you. I know because I tried to go after Orochimaru after a time. You may have to realize-"

Naruto interrupted Jiraiya with a rebellious expression, "Stop right there, don't say anything about it. Sasuke might be with Orochimaru right now but I know that Sasuke is NOTHING like Orochimaru. He would never obtain power simply for the sake of power. He just-"

"'He just' what, Naruto? Sasuke went to Orochimaru to obtain power, and Orochimaru is like he is simply because he lusts for power. You may have to realize that you cannot save Sasuke."

Naruto stopped right then and there, his face showing the fury of emotions boiling within him. "Sasuke is _not_ like Orochimaru! I _promised_ Sakura I would bring Sasuke back, and I don't care if I have to hurt Sasuke to do it. I don't care if Sakura kills me for what I do to Sasuke as long as I get him back. I made a promise of a lifetime, and I will NEVER go back on my word. My word is my bond and I will never shy away or give up simply because it looks daunting or even if it seems impossible. NOTHING is impossible!"

"I had a life where everyone hated me from the moment I was born for a reason I didn't know and I did not turn out some crazy psychopath like many of them treated me. Not only did I overcome the treatment I received but I helped another Jinchuuriki who had led a life similar to mine and gave into despair. I don't care what you or anyone else may think! I WILL save Sasuke!"

Jiraiya had stopped when Naruto started his rant and was slightly taken aback at the youth's fierceness of response. _'The boy doesn't know what he can and can't do. Although it shows that he is determined, people could use it to their advantage. I suppose I will have to teach him that there are things you cannot do, simply because you are unable.'_ He pauses while he listens to Naruto continue and his face does not show reaction to the boy's words. That is, until he notices a familiar red chakra begin to surround the boy.

"Naruto... the state that you are in right now, is anger. The Kyuubi is the epitome of hate, anger, and intimidation, and the red chakra flowing around you now is proof that it becomes strong and strengthens you when you mirror even a slight form of those emotions. If you truly want to defeat Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, imagine that I killed Sasuke and Sakura." Jiraiya did a henge and transformed into Orochimaru in an Akatsuki cloak.

Naruto, partially outraged from his friend and teacher saying that he might not be able to save Sasuke, allows himself to think that this truly is Orochimaru and that he had just killed his teammates. Though he knows it is Jiraiya, he lets his emotions overcome him._ 'The smile on the Orochimaru bastard's face makes it even more realistic,'_ Naruto's features become more fox-like as his whisker marks deepen and his hair becomes slightly longer and much more wild. His canines grow very large and his jaw cracks as bones shift to accommodate his altered appearance. His nails grow into sharp claws and his eyes turn red with black vertical slits. As his emotions flow more towards hate and loathing at the image before him, tails form of pure chakra, quite visible to the naked eye until the fourth tail forms.

Jiraiya knew of the tales of the Kyuubi, he was there when the Fourth sealed it, and remembered the presence that the Kyuubi held back then. What he is facing now, as Naruto gains his fourth tail, he had expected, but there is something different. Instead of the normal rage and signature of Naruto's chakra and intent, the Kyuubi's chakra seems to take over. The killer intent of the former boy begins to match that of the Kyuubi, and Naruto's own skin starts to peel off as the chakra is barely contained in his person. Even Naruto's blood starts to form pools on the parts where his skin has already passed through the 'fox's cloak' and burns to ash as it joins the atmosphere around the miniature Kyuubi. As the blood pools get larger, drops of blood rise from parts of his body where his skin had once covered and there forms a shell of blackness that completely covers the boy.

The stench is terrible, and with all the power that is gathered around Naruto, the area around him shifts. _'The trail of smoke from this transformation goes up in the sky for miles,'_ Jiraiya watches as the smoke gently rises higher and higher. A lesser shinobi would have vomited from the stench alone, the aura that Naruto is giving off is so putrid and full of ill intent that Jiraiya begins to seriously consider his options on how to come out of this or even if he could come out of this alive. Of course what happened next made him wonder about how much remains of Naruto.

The black and smoking sphere shatters like glass as there is an explosion from where it once was. Jiraiya didn't have time to see what happened, however, as the shards seem to be infused with chakra and transform their shape into needles and shoot toward Jiraiya at near supersonic speed, still in his henge. _'Forget the henge, better try to calm Naruto down... I won't be able to handle him and maintain the henge if he's this worked up.'_

Jumping up and carefully maneuvering his body so that the chakra-enhanced shards would not pierce him, Jiraiya dodged the first attack. He had no time to relax, however, as what is before him is quite shocking.

Jiraiya risks a glance at the now truly miniature Kyuubi as he tries to calm him down, "Naruto, that's enough. I believe you're strong enough now. With this much power, you could easily wipe out a village in a few swings alone. Going any further may put lives at risk when they don't need to be," but Naruto was too far gone to be able to listen. The creature simply tilts it's head at the toad sage and its four tails followed the path towards Jiraiya, matching the speed of the shards, and came at Jiraiya again.

Jiraiya jumps back and dodges to his right, the four tails keeping up the pace as they simply curve in the air._ 'I guess that solves that question... either Naruto has been overcome by the Kyuubi or is unable to prevent it from taking action.'_ Jiraiya grimaces as he is just able to keep out of reach as the tails occasionally hit the ground with a sizzling sound, indicating that the chakra's intensity is high enough to disintegrate things it touches._ 'Oh boy, this doesn't look good. I'm glad my research has paid off...'_ Jiraiya had plenty of 'practice' running away from life-threatening injuries all the times he'd been caught peeping at various bath houses.

_'...No! Now's not the time to be thinking about that. I guess I'll have to use _**_that_**_ sealing technique... it was Minato's strategy should we face another jinchuuriki in battle, so it should work... I just hope it's powerful enough and won't hurt Naruto too badly. I just have to make sure he stays still for it to work.'_

Naruto isn't making it easy for Jiraiya. Things were happening so quickly Jiraiya couldn't take the time to analyze the Naruto/kyuubi's movements, so finding an opening between the tails pursuing him, Jiraiya makes a feint and jumps, changing direction, falling towards the Naruto/Kyuubi in an attempt to get closer. As he falls, Jiraiya brings his left thumb to his mouth and bites to draw blood in order to allow himself to summon some toad allies.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**

"Yo, boss. What's -poof-," There was no time to talk, as one of the four tails sideswiped the toad that wanted to know the situation it had just been summoned into... only to be sent back to whence it came quite quickly. A total of twenty toads in assorted ninja gear had appeared and lasted. As the toads preoccupy two of the tails, Jiraiya has some more time to think and begins to make a string of many seals quickly while dodging the continuing attacks of the mini-kyuubi's tails.

Jumping through another opening, he performed his first jutsu as his hands hit the ground.

**Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)**

Immediately, the ground around the mini-Kyuubi, the toads, and Jiraiya begins to get muddy and hard to maintain balance without getting sucked into the mud. Jiraiya noticed one of the two tails devoted to himself would hit the ground and a very putrid-smelling odor would be released from the mud, as it sizzled away and evaporated on contact with the tail. Apparently, a trap of this kind would not work against the intensity and pure chakra of the tails, though it is possible the resistance could drain some energy from the monster before him.

Finding another opening and finally getting close enough to the mini-Kyuubi to attempt to stop the fight, and not knowing how Naruto in his condition would react to his jutsu, Jiraiya decided to restrain the mini-Kyuubi's actions by another jutsu. Clapping his hands together as Jiraiya makes a jump towards the mini-Kyuubi's head. A small rumbling was heard as walls of flesh rise up from the ground, close with a liquid-squishing/sloshing sound, and surround the combatants in what appears to be a toad's stomach.

**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)**

The last jutsu was performed as Jiraiya is able to place his palm on the kyuubi's head as he had been working towards while dodging.

**Suiton: Gama Youso Fuin (Water Release: Toad Elemental Seal)**

A shockwave seems to go off, sending a ripple in the air around them, and Jiraiya winces in pain as one of the tails slashes across his front just before disappearing while Naruto, now in his familiar human form, collapses.

Unable to keep his concentration, and now that there was no need, Jiraiya released the jutsus, and the remaining toads disappeared in flashes of smoke at various places in the now muddy clearing they were in. Quickly, Jiraiya applied a salve to the wound under his light armor, and sat there a short while, collecting his energy to move both himself and Naruto to a new clearing. The smoke given off from Naruto's transformation may bring unexpected and unwanted company. When Jiraiya was in too much pain to continue, he set Naruto down in front of him a couple of paces away and went to a tree to prop his back up at the edge of the new clearing. _'That's the last time I try to do something like that. I didn't know that the seal would allow that much of the Kyuubi to pull through. This isn't good for Naruto or myself if he cannot control his own actions.'_

**"So now you come to me. I wonder why you show yourself to me now?"** Knowing everything he had done while Naruto was otherwise unconscious, the Kyuubi decided to feign ignorance to the events that took place. _**'Still, even if I was able to hide the little bit of chakra I have been leaking out to gain my minion, this was not enough. That seal that weakling put on the boy's body should not have done what it did if I would be able to pull more power through.'**_

Naruto 'wakes up' standing in the familiar wet and dark room that kept the Kyuubi sealed. _'Why am I here? Jiraiya! He took on Orochimaru's form and I was going to attack.'_ He hasn't realized the Kyuubi had been addressing him until in irritation the Kyuubi swipes through the bars of his cage and manages to hit the ground hard enough to make Naruto fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I guess I got pulled here when I was fighting ero-sennin." Naruto takes a little time to pull himself together, as he remembers his vision getting fuzzy after seeing Jiraiya-Orochimaru smile.

_**'Good, apparently the kit hasn't been able to tap into this spiritual reserves while I was in control. He doesn't know what has happened. It would be better if I could test this out free of any hindrance from that weakling outside, so I'll just lead him along. I'm sure that the weakling will try to encourage Naruto to control me. Ha! As if the king of demons could possibly be controlled.'**_

**"Apparently, you fell unconscious when that weakling changed into someone else. You got upset and borrowed some of my power, but I can't give you power unless you make a deal with me."** The menacing fox's grin widened,** "If you want power, I can give you that, but I've only given as much as you can handle. If you try to take anything more, then you will have to give something to me or make a deal with me to continue to draw from my power. Otherwise my power will consume your body and we will both be destroyed." **The grin disappeared into a grimace at this last part.

It seemed logical, though anything that allowed the demon anything else closer to freedom had to be taken with a very large grain of salt. "I see. Next time I am in need of power, I will have to come to you in order to get it. Right now, I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

**"That's quite alright. Just make it quick and sooner than later, because even if you come to me when you're facing an enemy, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to give you enough power to tip the scales in your favor in time. Even as we speak, time is passing outside of your body, and if you were fighting a tougher enemy, they would have killed you already."** The Kyuubi inwardly grinned at his cover, neglecting to inform Naruto that if he didn't give anything, his own life force would be under the Kyuubi's control. Unfortunately as fate would have it, in order to survive in any form outside of Naruto's body, the Kyuubi would have to have his container's permission. What better way to gain permission than having the container offer himself voluntarily?

_**'I suppose I might be able to use my new minion to help achieve my ends. The sooner it gets here, the more hate I can throw at the brat. He'll get angrier faster, and give himself over to my control all the more quickly.'**_

* * *

_A/N: As for people curious about the connection between the Kyuubi and Hinata, the Kyuubi doesn't know that Hinata is female, let alone her name. He knows Naruto's thoughts when Naruto thinks them, but thinks that his 'minion' will be more open to hate Naruto, as much of Konoha's villagers tend to do. There's more to it than that, but I'll reveal more about it later in the story itself._


	7. Acceptance

_A/N: Enjoy this chap. It's a treat for what's to come._

Edit Note: Minor grammatical changes have been made. If you're new to the story, welcome. If you're returning, feel free to reread, but nothing in the plot line has been changed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a lemon or has lemon-esque characteristics and/or adult themes. If you are under the age of 18, please don't read below this line.

* * *

**Opportune Circumstance**

**Chapter 7: Acceptance**

* * *

Hinata had been through some weird experiences in her life. It's not everyday that you get trapped in a cocoon of beeswax. Normal families wouldn't have the amount of suspicion and distrust that hers has. Normal boys would get the hint if a girl liked them well enough to 'accidentally' kiss them. Normal people didn't have a bloodline limit, let alone one that would allow them to see chakra networks. Now she alone out of all the Hyuuga bloodline can, to her knowledge, merely think of someone and immediately see them and their surroundings, including their chakra network. Not everyone had a hair color change overnight without chemicals of some sort.

She was on her way to Sakura's house after Neji had gone off to explain her absence to her father. _'I hope ni-i-san will be alright. Father can be quite hard on people... especially if they tell him things that he doesn't want to hear. Naruto-kun... where are you now?'_ She unconsciously activated her Byakugan and saw him traveling, unconscious, in the arms of Jiraiya, who was himself quite bloody. Panicking about his situation, she rushed over the rest of the way to Sakura's house. Sakura and Ino had enough parties in the past that when invitations were given out to the girls of Konoha, they didn't have to ask for directions.

"Hinata?! Why are you here?" Sakura had just gotten home from the hospital and was about to go into her house when she saw Hinata running to her... crying.

Hinata sobbed and clung to the closest thing she could reach, which happened to be Sakura, and said through her sobs, "Naruto... he's-hic- in trouble. Hic-Jiraiya was carry-hic-ing him and he was all-hic bloody."

Sakura felt for a moment like she'd been hit like a ton of bricks, as she was dumbfounded for a moment, but realizing that Hinata had no way of knowing this for certain, Hinata was probably suffering from a nightmare... but why she would come to Sakura was unknown._ 'There's no way she could have seen them. They're out training far away from Konoha. It must have been a dream and she's just overreacting.'_ She decided to bring Hinata inside, so she finished unlocking the door and directed Hinata to the couch. After making sure that Hinata was comfortable, she said, "Hinata, I'll get you something real quick and quickly change into something better, and when I come back, I want you to tell me everything you saw."

Hinata nodded dumbly and continued to sob in fits. _'Naruto, you aren't dead... I just know it... you must have fought a battle and are just recovering... that's right...'_ She noticed a picture on an end table that showed team 7 smiling... well, Sakura was smiling, Sasuke was grimacing, Naruto was pouting, looking at Sasuke, and Kakashi had his mask covering his facial expression. However, if Kakashi's visible eye was any indication, he was probably smiling under the mask as well._ 'Naruto...'_

"Here. Here's a box of tissues, and I'll be right back." Sakura stopped for a moment, seeing Hinata's hair had changed._ 'That's something else we'll have to talk about.'_

After a few minutes, Hinata had more or less calmed down. At least she wasn't sobbing that frequently anymore, she simply seemed lost in thought as she held the picture in her hands. She looked around the room, being only the second time she had been at Sakura's house. The first was when she had gotten a party invitation that she hid from her father. It was one of the first times her father had beaten her for not coming home on time. She cringed as she thought of what his reaction against Neji would look like.

Not much had changed since then, aside from a couple streamers that were draped from the party decorations. The ground floor consisted of a somewhat spacious living room, with room enough to sit 8 people on the couch and two love seats and the coffee table in the center of which they formed a U-shape around. There were two end tables that squared out the corners of the layout and it was all on top of a large rug. A lamp was on each of the end tables and the couch faced a wall that held an assortment of pictures of Sakura's family, as well of a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor.

The entire house was almost a disgusting shade of pink... pink walls, pink shaggy carpet, a regular wooden railing by the wooden stairs... painted pink. It was really quite disturbing. Behind one of the love seats was the front door, and on the opposite wall was a pink doorway leading to a pink kitchen. _'Well, at least the ceiling isn't pink... it's white.'_

After a while, Sakura came downstairs with her change of clothes. She wore her normal school attire, minus the ninja equipment. That equipment was in a white closet by the front door. Sakura's medical bag was lying by that closet as well as Hinata's, Sakura's, and one other person's sandals, whom Hinata assumed to be Sakura's mother or father's, considering their size.

"Hinata," Sakura came and sat next to her, "Tell me what happened. How did you see Naruto and are you sure this wasn't a dream?" Hinata went through what happened, minus the fact that she had been at Naruto's, but including the fact that her sight went fuzzy and then she had purple hair when she was coherent.

Knowing that there was something she was leaving out of her story, but not knowing what, she decided to let Hinata have her peace. "Well, let me talk to Tsunade and see if she knows where Naruto was last and to send a team there to investigate. I can't guarantee that something will turn up, but I'm sure they're fine. Jiraiya knows what he's doing." Tsunade seemed to have trust in Jiraiya and she ensured that nothing would happen to Naruto in his care already. Sakura did ask about it earlier, and the only 'danger' Tsunade seemed to be worried about in Naruto's case was something about sanity around women. Though Naruto being who he is, he probably wouldn't notice.

Hinata let herself get talked into spending the night and soon found herself dozing on the couch thinking of Naruto. Sakura watched her for a bit, but once the breathing became more regular, she decided to retire herself and care for her ailing mother._ 'Nobody really cares to know about what my family is going through... but it's not like we can advertise our name either.'_ Sakura was more interested in Sasuke Uchiha, and how he was so distant and reserved anyhow. She just came from a rather unknown clan and what hope it once had for being prestigious vanished when the Kyuubi attacked. It took away her father, and injured her mother. Lately, her mother had become sick, so learning under Tsunade helped her family life as well as the people in Konoha itself. With a sigh, Sakura continues up the stairs to tend to her mother.

_**'There. That should be enough for tonight. That weakling has been too nosy lately and I've had to be wary of when I channel my chakra to my minion.'**_ The evil being chuckled to itself, _**'At least by now my minion has been overcome with a need to come and eradicate this kit once and for all. Soon there will be one, and every person they encounter will think more about the kit as well, due to the nature of the residual chakra. Soon their friends will be out for his blood, and once enough people come, he will become putty in my hands, literally. Ha! Ha! Ha!'**_ The Kyuubi, exhausted from the work with his chakra, began to sleep contentedly in it's cage, believing that freedom would soon be obtainable.

Hinata watched as her obsession lay in peaceful slumber, Jiraiya not too far away, but the signs of blood still remained on Jiraiya's shirt. That was all Hinata needed to know to know Naruto's danger was very real. She reached out to Naruto, as if she could wrap her arms about his neck, and as if in response, she began to have another hazy and dizzy spell. The image of Naruto became blurred and his surroundings became blurred as well. In pure frustration, Hinata tried to focus as much of her chakra as possible to finding Naruto again, and what she found surprised her.

* * *

She found herself at the Konoha gates at sundown, as if waiting for someone. She tried to look around but it was as if someone else was in control of her movements and she was just along for the ride. However, she heard Sakura speak up nearby, "Naruto's late again, as usual. Can't he ever be on time?" In frustration, it seemed that this Sakura person stomped off and started to punch... trees? "Naruto's going to get it when he gets here." Hinata tried to protest, but once again, she found that no voice came to her.

It was frightening and had a hint of interest for her as well. Hinata knew this wasn't the real world, because Sakura would most likely be too busy at the hospital to be able to come out just to wait for Naruto. The way she was hitting the trees was like she hadn't improved upon her strength at all either. There would at least have been a few trunks littering the ground by now, and leaves and branches everywhere.

Suddenly she heard a sound, something close to Ino squealing in delight, and Hinata's 'person' looked at the horizon and Hinata distinctly heard the word 'Byakugan' when her vision zoomed in on the horizon. Inwardly, Hinata giggled at this, since the Byakugan never really simply zoomed in on a particular target, it was more of a sense that perceived life forces, and you would instead see the chakra network of individual creatures and people. Still, when she saw a figure block out the sun, walking towards them, she lost her breath.

There was Naruto, in a new uniform, and he had grown quite a bit too. He had to be at least six feet tall and the sun shining behind him gave his hair an angelic glow. He wore black pants and a black shirt with stripes of a reddish-orange along the hem lines. As he got closer, Hinata saw that he wore black sandals with dark red, almost dark brown bandages on his feet that blended in with his pants. The same type of bandage was wrapped around his waist and a red sash was tied over it. The bandages covered his hands as well. The whole outfit looked rather simple, but with closer examination, there were hidden pockets along the folds of the shirt as it was held down by the bandages at the waist. Naruto was carrying a large black supply bag as well, showing that his inventory had gotten larger than when he had left, though everything was well-concealed, so all one could see was an assortment of black and red cloth, along with his bandages. His hitai-ate had a black band and was tied around his head like his old one used to.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, hadn't changed a bit. The shirt coverings he had didn't show the nasty gash she had just seen moments ago, however. Both of them were smiling as they came to the gates. Hinata watched Naruto's eyes carefully, and inwardly gulped as his eyes passed over her. "It's great to be home again." Naruto's voice was the sweetest thing Hinata had heard in a long time. Just hearing that voice confirmed that this was truly Naruto, the kind-hearted, confident youth that had the ambition to become Hokage. He closed his eyes and seemed to bask in the glory of Konoha before him. Hinata felt dizzy, but she didn't faint. She simply stood there, along who she now saw as Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Well, don't hold back now." Jiraiya said to the greeting party.

Sakura rushed towards Naruto, her eyes tearing up, and Naruto opened his arms. Hinata inwardly started to cry in disappointment and alarm when Sakura's expression turned to one of rage and instead of embracing Naruto, she threw him an unexpected punch, launching Naruto back the way he came. "Baka! You promised you'd bring back Sasuke!!" Heaving, she yelled at him, "You're such a lame, useless, undeserving bastard!! You can't even bring back your own team mate! You can't even keep a promise!"

Everyone was in shock at Sakura's actions, including both Hinatas. Nobody spoke, and the tension in the air was stifling as everyone heard Ino walk up to the still-standing Sakura, who was sending a death glare at Naruto, and slapped her in rebuke. "You should know better, Sakura! Can't you see that if Naruto could have brought Sasuke back he would have already? Didn't you think he may have come back to get information and then start again to get Sasuke? I don't think I know whom you've become anymore. You must be over-exhausted, let's go home and calm you down."

Slowly, Sakura turned and accepted Ino's offer and the two of them went back in through the gates towards Sakura's house. Hinata's person looked down at her fingers and pushed them together, like she used to do around Naruto. Hinata could tell her container started to blush, but otherwise just stood there.

Hinata was completely confused. It wouldn't turn out this way. First off, why was Tenten here? Secondly, Sakura wouldn't have been that violent towards Naruto, would she? Thirdly, nobody really greeted Naruto, even though they were kind of standing there, obviously waiting for him to come.

"Hmph." Tenten picked up what appeared to be a sword and started playing with it in a circular motion as she left to go in the gates as well. "I guess I'm glad you're back, Naruto, but I would at least have expected you to counter her punch or in the least react after she left you there. You're weak."

"N-Naruto's not w-weak!" Hinata's person spoke up. Hinata was glad someone was going to stand up for the boy of her dreams, she was in tears inside, though her 'person' still had the remains of a blush on her face.

"Yeah? Well I'm only interested in people who can stand up for themselves. As far as I'm concerned, you can have him." Tenten then left the group, leaving inner Hinata, the real Hinata, speechless, dumbfounded, and confused beyond reason.

_'Huh? Interested? Nobody's acting normal...What's going on here?' _The real Hinata had no idea what to do or say, and realizing there wasn't a whole lot that she could do, she just continued to look through her 'person' at what happened next.

"Kakashi." Jiraiya spoke up, finally. He approached Kakashi and began to whisper something in his ear.

The white-haired ninja stopped staring at Naruto, disregarding Tenten altogether, and nodded slightly as the two ninja went in the Konoha gates as well, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone together.

_**"That wasn't right. They wouldn't line up like that, it'd probably just be Sakura, Kakashi, and Hinata. Maybe Tsunade, but she'd be at her office with too much work, more than likely... Let's try this again."**_ Naruto's voice was omni directional and booming as the scene before Hinata vanished into darkness.

Hinata was still confused,_ 'Maybe this is Naruto-kun's thoughts? Is that how he sees everyone?'_ Hinata was shocked and simply didn't know what to think.

_**"Huh? Who's there? I swear, if you're trying to play a trick on me, Kyuubi, I'll simply ignore you and the deal might as well be off. I'll just find some other way to help my friends."**_

_'Huh? Who is that? The Kyuubi? Didn't the Fourth kill him? It sounds like Naruto, but who's he talking to?'_

**_"You, duh! You know, I'm smart enough to know that humans normally can't talk to each other like you talk to me. Demons must have a weird childhood... just drop the act."_**

_'Wait a minute. I'm not the Kyuubi. I don't know why you think I could be the Kyuubi if it's dead. The Fourth killed it and I don't know what that scene I just saw was, but when Naruto gets back, that's not what would happen, I know that for sure.'_

**_"Okay, I'll play your game, whoever you are. Hinata doesn't have any powers or ninjutsu that can talk to people in their mind, so I know you can't be her. Yeah, it probably wouldn't be like that, so what would you think it would turn out? Huh?"_**

_'Umm... I don't know, I guess it depends on who knows and how they know when you come back. At the very least, I think your assumption would be right. Tsunade would probably be there, along with Kakashi, Sakura, Shizune, probably, and me.'_

**_"Shizune? I suppose, if Tsunade was there, she'd probably be there too."_**

_'Anyway, is this really Naruto? Am I really in your mind?'_

**_"Well duh! I'm the guy running this place, I guess. I don't normally just talk to myself, and you haven't talked down to me yet, so you don't seem to be Kyuubi."_**

_'Huh? If you are Naruto, you should at least know that the Kyuubi was killed by the Fourth, he killed the Kyuubi, but died in the process.'_

**_"Well, since you're obviously not Kyuubi, you probably don't know the truth about it, and if you stick around in my head long enough, you'll hear him sooner or later. He must be sleeping or something or he would have taken over already. Anyway, the Fourth didn't kill Kyuubi. He just sealed the demon away. Apparently he was too powerful to kill, so he sealed it into the only container available, and that happened to be a boy: me."_**

Hinata gasped._ 'If that is true... then that might explain why all the adults seem to hate you, since you would essentially be the Kyuubi's container. Naruto-kun, you must know that you aren't hated by everyone. Sakura wouldn't have punched you like that, and I definitely wouldn't have just stood there. I would have...well...'_

**_"You would have what? Hinata is someone I like. Someone important to me, like Sakura, except Hinata is kinder and supports me. There was one time when I didn't know if I could go against her cousin, and-"_**

_'I told you he was hard, because he is, but that you shouldn't give up. You never give up. That's one of the things that makes you you. No matter how many times you fail you always get right back up and you've always encouraged me along. I-I like you too, Naruto-kun.'_

**_"...whoa... wait... come on... Hinata wouldn't LIKE me like me, she'd only be friends with someone like me. I'm just a prankster who always gets in trouble and-"_**

_'-and we just kissed accidentally. It wasn't anything like THAT, right?What do you see me as, Naruto?'_

**_"...I don't know who YOU are... you sound like Hinata, and you know things that I would hope only Hinata would know, but she doesn't have any ability like this. But Hinata is a Hyuuga. They don't like people like me. The other Hyuuga's I have met have yelled at me or tried to help beat me up. Sure, I suppose I like Hinata but she'd never like me-"_**

_'Help beat you up? Hmm... I suppose my father does get angry when you're talked about sometimes, but beat on you?'_

**_"Yeah, beat on me. You know, beat me up?"_**

_'Naruto, you don't know me that well. Obviously, I don't know you that well either. Though it would explain why you seem so depressed sometimes. I don't know... I would like to be more than just 'friends' if you think you would like to be.'_

_**"Now THAT is how it should be. I would tell my secrets to Hinata, and if she is that accepting, then I would have no problem. But that isn't how she is. She always faints or looks at her fingers. I don't know... I suppose she might like me a little. At least she does seem to be around me at times... and we DID kiss... hmm... If you really WERE Hinata, how would you imagine it if I came home to Konoha and the only one that knew I was coming was you?"**_

Hinata thought about the scene again and this time the scene began to come into focus, like she was in control, except she was the only one there and at the top of the hill now, outside of Konoha with her Byakugan active. Naruto and Jiraiya would be traveling towards Konoha, both dressed like the previous scene.

Naruto was watching the ground until he looked up and saw Hinata, and immediately his face brightened up and he said, "Hinata! Oi, I didn't expect to see you here first." He quickened his pace and rushed up to meet her.

At his students movement, Jiraiya looked up too and saw the feminine figure, who had dark purple hair, instead of her original dark blue. "Oh, hey! So this is Hinata?" Naruto looked back and nodded vigorously. "Oh, well it's always good to meet Naruto's friends."

You see, Hinata hasn't really met Jiraiya before, and all the adults she's met have been either very reclusive ninjas, or formal guests of her family. She has no clue what Jiraiya's personality is like.

"Hey, Jiraiya, do you mind giving Tsunade-sama the report? I think Hinata wants to show me around a bit." Naruto asked his teacher as Hinata was quite content with the offer and nodded vigorously, doing a pretty good impression of Naruto earlier. Her eyes were bright with joy while she silently pleaded to the aged ninja.

"I suppose. Though you should probably talk to the hokage yourself before the night is done. Both sides of our story of training is important, but I think I can stall for you long enough. I'll tell her all the important stuff."

Naruto smiled at Hinata as she smiled back, and they held hands as the three of them walked towards Konoha. Jiraiya headed towards the hokage tower, while Hinata tugged Naruto along and quickly showed him the new things that had taken place around the village. Oddly enough, they didn't meet any of the others of the rookie nine, but Hinata did show him some of the new buildings that popped up, and some that had changed.

Naruto 'ooh'd and 'ah'd at some of the weapon shops that had sprung up. Hinata informed Naruto that Tenten's family was a little annoyed at what they said was not 'quality merchandise,' but her family was doing quite well off regardless. Ichiraku's had to expand, as the place became more and more popular. Naruto drooled at this and they had to have some ramen there. Naruto and Hinata each had one bowl of ramen, and although Naruto didn't have very many manners, he ate less and attacked his food with less wildness than the real Naruto would have.

"I also have one other surprise for you, Naruto." Hinata tugged him along as the makeshift Naruto didn't know what to expect next.

He was confused, however when he got to his apartment. "Hinata, I didn't know you knew the way to my place... but why are we here?"

She smiled as she took the key from it's hiding place like she had done it many times before, much to Naruto's continued shock, and opened the door and pushed him inside. As soon as he was through the doorway, she continued to push him into his apartment as she entered and closed the door behind her. In one fluid movement, she locked the door and bolt, put the key on a nearby shelf (which was clean of all dust and would normally hold hats and the like during winter... an addition to his apartment that Hinata wanted to add), and jumped on Naruto, who was facing her with a very confused expression.

She jumped on him in such a way that their lips met roughly and she closed her eyes, relishing the taste and pressure of his lips on hers. Lips that were soft and inviting.

Naruto didn't know what to do or what was happening at first, but soon joined in and deepened the kiss as he tilted his head down to hers, giving her a more relaxed position as he held her to him about her waist, pushing their bodies together.

Hinata was in bliss as she reached her arms up and weaved her hands through his golden locks. Just the feel of his hair in her hands was invigorating and they continued to kiss.

Naruto didn't know where to go from this point, and was glad that he was getting what he was, even if he was a bit confused and it was rather unexpected. He let it continue when he felt her tongue's pressure on his lips, but not invading his mouth until he deepened the kiss more, allowing her tongue access without resistance.

As she explored his mouth, she began to make moaning sounds that began to drive Naruto crazy. She relented and allowed Naruto his turn to explore her own mouth as she continued to moan and began to press her body closer to his, feeling his body through his clothing and taking in deep breaths to inhale and remember his scent as if was the sweetest fragrance she had ever smelled before. She wanted to remember his smell, though he smelled only slightly of sweat (it was all she could remember from his workout... the only other time she was close enough to him to experience it).

They slowly released the kiss and while she was still being held to him, he was obviously going through a myriad of emotions as he would blink continuously trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. "Now _that _is what I would call a welcome home present."

Slowly the scene faded away as the blackness that was present after the initial scene returned. Hinata waited for a response but only heard rapid, heavy breathing as a response. She inwardly giggled to herself, though over the mind-speech it was certainly audible to him._'I suppose I take it that you weren't exactly expecting something like that?'_

**_"Uh... no... -deep breath and exhale- ...but I obviously didn't come up with THAT one... wow... I mean... just... wow..."_**

Hinata inwardly giggled again at his perfect reaction. She was sure, of course, that this was him, or his mind, at least._ 'Well, I don't know about you, but I can barely concentrate anymore... hopefully we might be able to do something like this again... preferably in person next time. Would you like that?'_

_**"Hell yeah- I mean, yeah- I mean... wow..."**_

The energy it took to create the scene was rapidly dissolving, and it was almost as if Hinata had pulled a double-all-nighter... you simply just can't stay awake... no matter how much you want to. Soon enough, unconsciousness found Hinata, back in her real body at Sakura's house in Konoha. The entire experience didn't take more than an hour, and the only evidence that it had happened were incredibly large, silly grins on two faces, separated by many miles of forest, hills, and plains. Unfortunately for the Kyuubi, it was asleep itself throughout the entire exchange and missed out on all of it.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up and when she went downstairs to check on Hinata, she was shocked to see the couch empty, and no evidence of Hinata ever being there aside from a note on the coffee table.

* * *

_Dear Sakura,_

_I couldn't take it any longer. I saw what happened to Jiraiya and have left to go after Naruto. I can't live without him, and if anything has happened to him, I have to go to him. It's hard to explain, but the only thing I can say that might give any explanation is that I love him. I don't care who you give this to, and I don't care if I become a missing-nin from this. All I DO know is that my Naruto is away from me, hurt, and he could be in danger._

_I know I probably shouldn't ask this, but if you could have Tsunade read this. If I cannot avoid becoming a missing-nin from this action, then so be it. I must go to Naruto and be with him. He needs me and I desperately need him. If my father asks, and if it is allowable, please tell him that I'm on a special mission. I am not without my own defenses, and can be extremely careful and look out of myself. I know where Naruto is, so finding him won't be a problem. I can't tell you how I know this, I just do. I don't know all of it myself, so I wouldn't be able to explain it to you even if I were there._

_All you need to know is that I'm gone, to be with Naruto, and when all three of us, or four, I'm not sure about that, but when we come back to Konoha, we will come back together. Naruto, Jiraiya-sama, myself, and whoever the other entity is with Naruto. Naruto said something about what happened on the day the Kyuubi attacked that I didn't fully understand myself. In any case, I will protect myself and go to Naruto._

_Neji covered for me, so help him out if you can with my father. He shouldn't be blamed for anything I've done,_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

* * *

It was Hinata's writing and it had a Hyuuga emblem hand-drawn next to her name._ 'If this truly is Hinata's note, either she was forced or there's something missing here that I don't know. This falls into what she came here in the first place for, so there's a high chance that this is truly Hinata's sincere note and intentions... Tsunade's not going to like this one.'_

* * *

_A/N: Eh? How'd you like it? I know it wasn't a true lemon, but it definitely was lemon-esque. I believe I have to put the warning in there anyway. To help any confusion that may have occurred, the first scene was of Naruto's making, and the second was Hinata's. Between the scenes, there's nothing but dialog in thoughts between the two and nothing to see but blackness. Like you have your eyes closed in a dark room with the covers over your head. Nothing but what your imagination perceives. During a scene, the user that has control, controls all the actions and personalities of the people in the scene, including the other user, who is unable to move, speak, or in any way communicate to the current user until the scene ends. I hope you liked it, and I'll have Naruto's chap up next._


	8. Reunion

_A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long delay. I had a close friend of mine who was KIA in Iraq. I spent some time with his family and focused on work to get my mind off of a few things, so my writing here suffered. I don't want to bring any political and/or religious views/opinions here, so I won't go further than that. For those who've been patiently awaiting this latest release of Opportune Circumstance, I thank you for sticking around. I will finish this story, where the finish is exactly, I'm unsure at this point :-). Anyways, enjoy this chap._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Opportune Circumstance**

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto are some two miles from the clearing they sparred at. Jiraiya had found a spot that is dense with trees and settled with Naruto there before he simply collapsed from pain and exhaustion, he was careful to erase the trails of blood that dripped from his chest wound and the parts of Naruto where he'd lost his skin (which happened to be the majority of Naruto's body... it wasn't a pretty sight). _'That was a bit more than I had expected. The bond between Naruto and Sasuke must be great indeed if the Kyuubi had that much control over him...'_ Jiraiya winces as a slight movement sharply reminds him of his chest wound. He had never been taught any medical ninjutsu, he'd been told that he never really had the patience nor the chakra control in order to master it. Looking at the unconscious Naruto, Jiraiya realizes that once they are able, they have to get to cover, fast, lest they be discovered. That will be a painful process.

Being so close to the Country of Lightning had it's advantages and disadvantages. On the one hand, large pillars of smoke are common occurrences, though also associated with Cloud ninja being nearby. _'If Cloud policy has stayed the same since I was last here, this area will be avoided for a short time, as it is reported to The Hidden Cloud Village. Once they realize they have no ninja that are supposed to be out here, they will surely come to investigate.'_

Although the fight had ended a while ago, Naruto has to wait for his body to heal yet. He didn't catch all that the Kyuubi was talking about when he regained consciousness within his mindscape. There's only so much a hyperactive young man can take before information just comes in one ear and goes out the other. Besides, the Kyuubi doesn't make a very friendly teacher... add to the fact that learning anything from a demon has to be weighed with the fact that if he got free, it would mean the end for Naruto's friends and village... or at least that's how Naruto sees it.

_'The Kyuubi is a demon, and as a demon, anything he says or implies may benefit him in one way or another, and in allowing his freedom, there might be ways he cheats and goes around the seal or something or other... the whole thing has always been confusing...'_ The Kyuubi got fed up with having to repeat itself a few times and eventually threw Naruto out into his dreamscape, where normally the Kyuubi gives him nightmares at Naruto's expense and the demon's own pleasure. For one reason or another, the Kyuubi didn't do anything and seemed to go silent. Naruto was then apparently free to do whatever his imagination took him. It was then where 'she' showed up...

_'Was that really Hinata? Could she really have been able to talk to me in my dream? Was it just a trick? It might not have to be the Kyuubi, but maybe something else? She didn't know about that, so she obviously hasn't been in my head for long... Why would she be in **my** head?' _A scene of her body hugging his, lips barely touching, as they are in his apartment in Konoha floated through Naruto's mind... a reminder of just what exactly _did_ go through his mind earlier. _'Well, I definitely didn't dream that... it certainly felt real... I couldn't have dreamed... with Hinata?... well, it **was** in my head, so maybe I did... arghh'_

Various abstract trains of thought go through Naruto's consciousness. Naruto hasn't had thoughts like this before, not really... the closest he's come to in _that_ department would be going on a date with Sakura... so it was perfectly reasonable that it was indeed someone else that was in his mindscape. The Kyuubi has always been forceful in just about anything it does concerning Naruto and his dreamscape, and dominates his mindscape at times as well. The entity that was with Naruto at that time though wasn't controlling, or when it was, it was... quite a pleasurable experience... far different than what the Kyuubi has ever shown him. _'All this does is raise more questions... I guess the only thing that will change what I know or not is if and when I see Hinata again._ _If she remembers what happened, then it really was her... and that makes things more confusing... She agreed that when we kissed at the training grounds that it was an accident, so that's all, right? It was just that, an accident... nothing more? I guess I'll get to the bottom of this when I see her again... until then though, I need to focus on training.'_

Jiraiya watches with concern and fascination as he keeps an eye on Naruto. Jiraiya had nodded off a couple times, but has still remained fairly awake in case there would be trouble. If there is, he would have to be ready for action, but he is in bad shape as it stands. It has been a full day now, and sleep is getting harder and harder to fend off. Watching Naruto reminds Jiraiya that he must stay awake until Naruto has completely healed and is able to take over watch for a bit. Jiraiya is confused though, since when Naruto sleeps, his facial expression changes. Occasionally, Naruto's face would gain a furrowed brow, making him look much more like a fox, and then a very peaceful smile spreads across his face. On the one hand, Jiraiya is thankful that something can put a peace and calm over Naruto in his condition so completely. Even the accelerated healing seems to heal faster than normal as Naruto smiles, skin grows back in spots where the muscle tissue was previously visible. Though the fact the Kyuubi took control so completely is worrying. Jiraiya flinched when he sees that Naruto starts to bleed again whenever something comes in contact with the raw muscle tissue where the skin hadn't yet healed. Right after the sealing technique had finished, Naruto regained his human form, but that didn't help with the skin that had peeled off and burned during his transformation. If you've ever had raw, exposed flesh, whether it is clean or not, the slightest pressure can reopen the wound, and depending on the severity, one can die of blood loss.

The previously orange jumpsuit is now a ruddy burnt-orange color, as blood had seeped into his clothing and stained the fabric. Jiraiya forces another soldier pill down Naruto's throat out of concern to help increase blood content, for fear that he might die of blood loss. _'Hopefully Naruto will regain consciousness soon though, so we can be more prepared should we have unexpected company.'  
_

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, a blur that is part pink, purple, and white speeds through the forest at a very unnatural speed. Hinata has been trained for stealth and speed, and even with the weights she carries with her, she moves fast for a shinobi. A good shinobi could move at speeds unnoticeable by a civilian. Without her weights, for a short period of time, Hinata's movements are fairly difficult to discern even by some of the jounin, though the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan could still be able to see her, as could Kakashi's Sharingan. However, with the increasing presence of Kyuubi's chakra enveloping Hinata, her speed has increased exponentially.

For Naruto, since his main fighting style is Taijutsu combined with ninjutsu, the Kyuubi's chakra grants Naruto enhanced regeneration and allows him to put power behind his physical attacks and ninjutsu. Hinata trains more with speed, stealth, and genjutsu than with ninjutsu, falling back on Jyuuken if she is forced into combat. As far as speed is concerned, it becomes second nature to look ahead, spot a landing branch to continue your general direction, land, and use the surface to propel yourself to the next branch, repeating the process until you reach your destination. As such, Hinata became unaware of the side-effects that the speed at which she traveled had upon her surroundings.

_'All that matters is getting to Naruto. Next time I will be there if he gets hurt... I must get to Naruto...'_ Her speed isn't the only thing, however, that the Kyuubi's chakra has an effect on.

* * *

Border patrol isn't a fun assignment. First, you normally meet the ninja you replace, they show you things of concern in code, lest any conversation be overheard, and proceed to the assignment location. Prior to the new unit's arrival, the previous border patrol should be given a signal that a replacement will be coming, giving time for the patrol to be on alert to ambushers while disarming traps the new group might trigger. It is important for a border patrol to have very keen senses, and although methods of indicating the 'changing of the guard' are supposed to be secret from other countries and villages, one should only disarm existing traps if the area no longer needs that particular security. If intelligence has been leaked of a replacement unit to enemies, it would be a prime time for invaders to set their own traps for people not familiar in the environment, such as the new replacements.

Konoha border guards have a more friendly manner of this 'changing of the guard' than other countries. First, the previous patrol will wait for the new unit and when the new ninja are identified correctly, both patrols stay on the border for one week's time. This allows the new patrol to memorize the surrounding area, making it harder for unsuspecting traps to show up during the change. It is during one of these weeks where both old and new patrols are on duty when an object faster than anything the border patrol could identify flies toward the unsuspecting shinobi. No one from the patrol units had ever seen something move that fast.

"Sen, do you see-" a ninja of the newer patrol interrupts himself as the dual-unit patrol hears what sounds like an enormous rumbling coming toward them from the direction the small, lilac-colored blur, which also happens to be the direction from which Konoha lies. Nobody has time to react as the patrol hears the explosion that is the sonic boom following the blur that was about to be mentioned. In one moment, the individual that went by the name Sen looked to his right: the direction the blur he thought he saw had come from, just in time to see trees being thrown into the air above the canopy from the sheer force of the wake of the object's passage.

Then everything went into slow-motion as he hears the boom. His initial reaction was to reach his hands to his ears to block out the sound, but after a brief, sharp pain, he realizes he can't hear it anymore; he was too late to protect against whatever it was. He looks around and is blown backwards as an invisible force pushes him as well as everyone else in the combined patrol group into the air, along with various bits of branches and debris. Up and down become irrelevant as gravity seems to no longer exist for a short period of time. After this moment of euphoria, however, reality comes back and the small group of ninja fall back to the ground in a soundless crash. It would be a few hours before they would regain their hearing, some had injuries, and the border to Konoha is vulnerable for a short period of time. From a bird's eye view, the path of destruction is unmistakable: coming from Konoha and directed towards the neutral zone between the countries of Fire and Lightning.

After Sen gains consciousness, he thinks he sees his captain talking, but he seems to still have a loss of hearing. He realizes what is going on when his captain brings out a summoning scroll and summons an eagle, used for sending messages in times of critical need. As the captain writes the message to be relayed in priority-one code (messages could be intercepted, and different levels of priority had different codes of encryption, making it hard for someone that would intercept it to be able to decipher it), Sen looked again in the directions the blur came and went. Some trees had been uprooted entirely, roots clearly visible, and the path the blur made would need to be remapped and traps reset. It wasn't until a little later when he realized that his ears were bleeding.

* * *

Jiraiya had been up for two days now, barely keeping awake, and Naruto had only just seemed to regenerate the last of his skin from the 'fox's cloak.' _'That's odd... usually the kyuubi's chakra heals him much faster than this. This is not good... maybe Naruto's control over the kyuubi is slipping. The seal has already shown signs that it is fading... If simply training Naruto wasn't a task in and of itself...'_ Jiraiya remembers his own lesson on chakra reserves from his own youth. _'The only truly productive method of improving one's chakra reserves is to deplete it nearly to nothing, and allow the body to regenerate it. The body will overcompensate, increasing the size and thus the amount of chakra one can hold. ...but with the kyuubi's chakra there to begin with, it's amazing that it hasn't killed Naruto already. Minato's work is still amazing as ever.'_ A scene replays from Jiraiya's memories of a young Minato arguing with a young Hiashi Hyuuga. _'So many things to say and so little time to say them... how did you manage it?'_ Jiraiya speaks to an imaginary Minato.

It was then that Naruto begins to stir. "Huh? Wha-?" Naruto glances around trying to find his bearings, but when his eyes glance over the very obvious rip in Jiraiya's light armor, he knew there had been a battle of some sort, and for one reason or another, he wasn't able to be there to help out, if he had, perhaps Jiraiya would not have been hurt. _'I promised that I'd look out for the people around me. I failed again. At least I can help out by watching over him while he heals... He looks like he's just about to collapse...' _Now that he was beginning to become aware of their very vulnerable situation, he wonders how it happened... he'd seen Jiraiya fight... someone that would do this had to be powerful indeed. "Ero-Sennin, what happened? Who did that? Did you get them? Where did they go? Where are we now? How long was I out?" Adrenaline kicks in as Naruto's body picks up on his heightened sense of alertness. 'Oh... well, maybe now's not a good time to talk.' Naruto's previous thoughts catch up to him, "Never mind. You look terrible... get some rest. When you're ready, let's talk. Is there anything I need to be aware of our situation?"

Jiraiya just looks at Naruto and smiles. The wound pulses with heat as Jiraiya finds the medicine working on his wound. Then he struggles to speak, pausing frequently half out of residual pain, half out of exhaustion, "Naruto... you're awake... everything is fine for now...-yawn-" Jiraiya winces in pain as the yawn opens up the wound slightly again. "Please, take watch... I need to sleep to... regain my strength and help the medicine work... There shouldn't be anyone around... but we need to be careful regardless..." Naruto nodded and began to check over their surroundings. Jiraiya is just thankful that Naruto awoke when he did... Jiraiya didn't know how much longer he would have lasted, even with the medicine he had brought with him. Now confident that Naruto could handle a shift of watch, he falls nearly immediately into a state of deep slumber as his own body finally has time to rest.

Naruto discovers that they are in a densely-wooded area. Being a ninja of Konoha, one gains a familiarity with certain characteristics of trees, and the trees around them seemed to be the same type that were around the clearing they were about to spar in. _'We must not be far from the sparring clearing, I wonder just what it was that got Ero-sennin so bad.'_ Naruto returns to his recollection of his sparring match, _'What exactly **did** happen? ...Kyuubi says I just fell unconscious, Jiraiya is in no condition to speak of it, and he needs rest anyway. It will have to wait. Until then, I better be extra sharp'_ Glancing back over at the white and red-clad sleeping figure of Jiraiya.

The physical strain Jiraiya's body went through from both a rather serious wound and the lack of sleep were evident in his appearance. His outer layer of armor was cut cleanly, showing another layer of chakra-enhanced protective netting, which was also torn, indicating whatever cut him, was strong enough to go through the netting. Only very special weapons, enhanced with their own chakra, or specific ninjutsu could break through the netting, that doesn't, however, protect the user from internal damage. There are plenty of bludgeoning weapons out there that could do just as much damage. The vest was the same type as that which Shikamaru wears... at one point Shikamaru tried to tell Naruto what it was and how it worked when Naruto became curious once... but found the effort fruitless as Naruto's attention span isn't very large when there are many words are involved.

* * *

For the shinobi hurtling through the treetops like a missle intent upon it's target, Hinata sighs with relief when she 'sees' Naruto awaken, having semi-conscious awareness that her Byakugan was up. Normally, she would have noticed that she'd been making a rather clear trail behind her, that her byakugan had been active for beyond an abnormal amount of time, and that she doesn't feel chakra exhaustion or drained in any way at all. However her skills of observation and past training are thrown out the window as a single need of being with Naruto right then overwhelmed everything else.

Being infused with a demon chakra isn't normal either, and the intensity of the chakra has helped to impair her judgement, focusing completely on Naruto, not that she minds. Part of her is yelling for her to stop, to turn back, to take notice that something is definitely wrong here and she should analyze her reasoning... but the much more ever-present and at this point overwhelming intent to get to Naruto, no matter what, the quickest way possible, was of upmost importance, and the more logical voice is drowned out. After all, she was truly scared when she saw Naruto's unconscious and bloody form, bleeding heavily from the various spots of his body that hadn't healed from the transformation. She wanted to be by his side then, a fear of losing him forever creeping up from a place unknown, and she wants to be by his side now, to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Unfortunately for Hinata, this want to see Naruto was quickly latched onto by the Kyuubi's chakra, making her thoughts turn ever more increasingly desperate and worrying. At this point in the process, she might even be unaware of anything whatsoever that happens around her until she reaches her destination, and thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, she's able to get there in less than a fraction of the time it took Naruto and Jiraiya.

* * *

Within the confinements of Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi awakens. A deep, insidious chuckle echos through the hallways of Naruto's mindscape as the Kyuubi tests the connection with his 'minion.' **_'It will be very soon now. My minion is making excellent timing getting here. This minion seems... unique... too... it has an extraordinary amount of will... I've been with the kit long enough, it shouldn't be anyone he knows personally... perhaps it is another ordered attack in retaliation for the wonderful destruction I caused. Humans can be quite interesting when their will to revenge spans decades. It just allows me to make good use of their planning. With the amount of effort I had to put into concentrating my chakra to force my minion to come here however, there must be more to this accursed seal than I had previously realized... Just how many precautions went into this seal?!'_** The demon frowned in frustration. Of all the knowledge the demon had of chakra manipulation and techniques, the seal has thus far prohibited him from being able to do anything extensive outside the confines of this prison. Only upon his jailor's voluntary permission, has the Kyuubi been able to experience anything of the world outside of Naruto's mindscape. Of course, while Naruto's been unconscious, the demon's efforts of resistance go unnoticed.

Being stuck within Naruto's consciousness, the Kyuubi got to know his 'surroundings,' Naruto's subconscious mind, pretty well... Despite the revulsion the demon had when going through the petty matters and thoughts of his container, it was the only source of information the Kyuubi had to be able to use to help in his goal to be free. The demon sniffs the air around it and notices two very subtle, but very uniquely different trains of thought. _**'What's this? A new development for the kit.. I think some additional opportunities are finally revealing themselves to me.'**_

**_'The current strategy is to win over the kit through trust, such gullible creatures humans can become. Once he trusts me with control of his person to a full or even marginally full extent, I can resume my rampage across this unworthy world. I could even be masked as an innocent shinobi that many people know and love, until they all die in a massacre of epic proportions when I finally reveal myself... I will relish the anguish and grief that go through the unworthy and be a true god to be feared and worshipped. The first part, however, is to get my container to prepare to give more of himself until he has no choice but let me have control... then I can do what I will.'_**

**"Interesting... it appears my rather dim-witted container has finally gotten around to considering a mate," **the Kyuubi reveals, giving a rather sinister chuckle as Naruto thinks silent curses, intended towards the Kyuubi.

Another perk the Kyuubi had over Naruto is that with the power avaialble to itself, it could listen in on Naruto's thoughts and thought processes. Even if Naruto intends something to be private, Naruto doesn't have the training to block his mental thoughts with spiritual energy. Humans never usually have to worry about such things, as there were hardly any spiritually-powererful beings that would care to eavesdrop on lowly mortals. When facing an equal, however, beings like demons and the select few creatures who obtain... 'special' powers are much more aware of the presence and power of spiritual energy. Simply put in this situation, Naruto never has privacy unless the Kyuubi wills it.

If Kyuubi sleeps, however, for whatever reason, it obviously wouldn't be able to eavesdrop on Naruto's thoughts. But when he i_s_ eavesdropping, the Kyuubi not only does it gain ammunition for sadistic imagery to enforce upon Naruto's dreams, but allows the Kyuubi to gain vital pieces of information to help secure it's freedom. Unfortunately, Naruto's memory of Hinata's thoughts were an open book to the demon.

_**'I can use this to my advantage too... I can persuade the kit that his pursuit of this female is in vain or not worthwhile and hopeless, or I can allow it to bud and take control if when he is at his most.. 'primal state.''**_ The Kyuubi chuckles silently at the human culture's many abstractions, ambiguities, and euphemisms for the actual act of reproduction, so wonderfully useful to suggest things without Naruto being aware... Naruto isn't exceptionally sly either, however. As love is less and less common between humans as the centuries have passed, it has made it all the easier for demons like the Kyuubi to overwhelm and control them.

Relishing the new little packets of information, the Kyuubi continues to consider his options, **_'Let's see, first we have the honest consideration for the different females in the village, how quaint... I'll make sure that if he won't fall for the 'mission in vain' plan, that he focuses on one only and considers the OTHERS worthless. But it is the other one, the attraction for this particular female that I find the most merit. If I can foster this into a lustful emotion and relationship rather than anything lasting, there would only be the SLIGHTEST chance for any ACTUAL love, and I can be free to do what I will... take control in the small durations that I have access to my container's body while he's absorbed in pleasure, robbing him of what he so desires... exquisite.'_**

* * *

As the third day after Naruto's transformation comes to a close (yes, Jiraiya slept for nearly the entire day), both Naruto and Jiraiya sense the presence of a very powerful source of chakra heading towards them... the sheer pressure in the atmosphere an indicator that something, either very large, powerful, or both is headed towards them. Both take ready stances in the branches of a pair of trees and prepare for whatever is coming their way.

Out of the distance a figure appears, rushes straight for Naruto, and latches onto him quickly enough that neither had much time to act. Tears flowing down her face, Hinata hugs Naruto as tightly as she dare, fearing that if she lost hold of him, she would lose him forever. Her face hidden, she sobs into his chest.

The same thought runs through Jiraiya, Naruto, and the Kyuubi's minds, _**"What?!"**_ Her presence, however, reaffirms Naruto that this is indeed Hinata. As she made contact with him, he sensed her presence within his mind, as did the Kyuubi. Looking at Hinata, Naruto is shocked that she is here firstly, her physical appearance has changed a bit too... purple hair, reddish glow and all, but the fact that she is crying prompts him to subconsciously hold her in security and comfort. It isn't something he _could_ explain... it was as if her mere presence recreated that feeling of warmth and pleasure he remembered that existed even before she had taken over his dream.

There was no doubt in his mind, dispite the changes in her appearance, that this was indeed Hinata. He never likes seeing his friends hurt, physically or emotionally, and feelings of fear and comfort, freezing cold and omnipresent warmth, absence of a portion of one's self along with the presence of someone very dear to you, echoed in the minds of Hinata and Naruto. It was as if their minds at that point in time merged. Each knew exactly what the other was thinking, it was almost as if everything either one of them had ever done led both of them to this one point in time and space.

Hinata stopped crying and looked at Naruto with a stern look in her face, unsure if she should scold him for worrying her, or... or... maybe just get lost in those eyes again. Gone are the times where she stutters at mention of his name, they were both here, together. That is all that mattered.

Naruto, once again entranced by her beauty, takes in her presence, as she does his. Neither could hold back any longer... their heads rushed at each other and met in a blissfully and deeply passionate kiss. The kiss reaffirmed everything once again... they were meant for each other... Hinata came to Naruto, and Naruto accepted her, regardless of how she looked, because it didn't matter. The kiss was a silent affirmation that everything that Hinata ever was and would become, and everything that Naruto was and would become, were accepted mutually and totally. This was their first true kiss. It wasn't stolen. It wasn't an accident. This one kiss was everything.

Their reunion and actions were completely unexpected, and thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, they were so entranced with each other, everything else around them became irrelevant. They remained stationary, surrounded by a very visible reddish glow and while they enjoyed each other's presence, there was something they were forgetting. The aftereffects of Hinata's speed came, and Jiraiya, who had been on guard and wary for any kind of attack until his partner kissed this complete stranger, is blown off his feet and as he tumbles to another ready stance, now on the forest floor. He looks at his comrade, his apprentice, and states in a clearly confused voice of utter bewilderment, "WHAT... THE... FUCK?!"

* * *

_A/N: For those interested, I'll probably be writing a smaller fic in memory of my friend, centered around war. It will run concurrently with this fic, but only for a short time, and won't be released until it is finished. Also, for people interested in keeping up to date with all my works, visit my profile, or visit my website. I plan to pre-publish my chapters on my site before posting them here, so an open-beta, if you will, for those interested. More info on this will be available in my profile when it is fully set up on my site._


	9. Understanding

_A/N: Enjoy the chap ;-)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a lemon or has lemon-esque characteristics and/or adult themes. Mature readers only please. If you are under the age of 18, please don't read below this line.

* * *

**Opportune Circumstance**

**Chapter 9: Understanding**

* * *

Just like that, Naruto and Hinata were broken out of their bliss. Attention was drawn to them and they were aware they were not alone. Hinata, realizing that Jiraiya was there for the first time from her trip here (she didn't really focus on him after he let Naruto take watch), loses the near drunken smile on her face for one of shock, and jumps back away from Naruto. _'What? What am I doing here? There's Naruto and... and... did we just kiss? He... he was holding me...' _Hinata's face goes beet red faster than Naruto's eyes had time to register. She then simply collapsed.

Naruto, completely confused, saw her face was red and knew what was coming next. _'I guess old habits die hard.'_ He rushes over to her quickly and grins as he catches her before she falls completely, turning to the expectant Jiraiya. "You know? I think I'm beginning to like it when she does that."

Jiraiya was torn... on the one hand, a completely random event of a girl that has an attachment for Naruto comes out of nowhere... the perverted nature of Jiraiya perked as soon as he saw her appear. However, there is no natural way she would have been able to make that trail... she must have been moving at extreme speed. _'If I remember correctly, she's part of Kurenai's recon team. They should know better than to leave something like that behind. Also, the Kyuubi's chakra was enveloping... both of them? This is a dangerous situation. The sooner we get where we are headed, the sooner we can get to the bottom of this. Perhaps it's a good thing she showed up now.'_

"We should head out, Naruto. I don't know how she did it, but that path will lead people right to us. Carry her if you have to, but the sooner we get to our destination, the better."

Naruto adjusts his grip on Hinata so that his left arm supported her back and neck, while his right arm supported her legs. He then carries the unconscious Hinata along as they leave quickly. _'That's funny... is it just me? Or does it seem like the trees around here are getting lighter? We're pretty deep in a forest, this doesn't seem natural...whoah!' _Naruto was looking at the environment around them as the trees seemed to be less oak and maple and more birch.

He was following Jiraiya, when a bouncing movement caught his eye. He looked down briefly at the unconscious Hinata and saw her breasts bouncing each time he landed on a new branch. With a deep blush, he quickly looks ahead like a child caught red-handed stealing cookies.

"Oh, by the way... The place we're headed is to a temple. We will meet my contact there, and what happens after that, we'll determine once we're there." Jiraiya notices Naruto nearly slips on a landing as he's 'distracted.' "Oh, and umm... watch your step..."

Only half listening, Naruto nods affirmation. He was much more concerned about Hinata... Well, that was until he heard his teacher's comment about his footing and his blush continued to deepen.

* * *

The Kyuubi was angrily pacing around his cage, realizing who it was that he'd been controlling at last and noticing the residual feeling emanating from the newly formed couple, the whole doom and gloom scenario was out of the picture now. _**'Aaaaargh... I should have KNOWN it would have been HER that would have discovered my trap. I was doing so good too, getting Naruto to think nobody noticed him. It makes sense NOW that it was so EASY to manipulate her... Ok... got to think... Not all is lost... I can still rely upon his memories she so conveniently left. It was wonderful of her to show him a preview of what can happen. Now just to make sure it DOES, and in a way that I can take advantage of.'**_

Calmed down, the demon continues to pace in his cage, but much less agitatedly. _**'Now all that I have to do is make sure that...'**_ Not paying attention to what was happening outside it's container was a mistake. With Hinata in direct contact with Naruto, she began to absorb more of the Kyuubi's chakra. Her link to Naruto's mind became stronger and stronger the longer the couple were in contact. As the group moved, chakra was being siphoned off the Kyuubi, and absorbed through consciousnesses through Naruto into Hinata.

* * *

As Hinata fell unconscious, her mind began to dwell on her recent experience. Waves of joy and giddiness washed over her as she mentally hugged herself. _'He's here with me... now... and for whatever reason, he was holding me... and we kissed... oh, Naruto.' _

There were a couple times while traveling, that she regained consciousness, only to feel Naruto's arms holding her and the wind rushing through her hair. Her prince was carrying her to someplace unknown to her. She didn't care, as long as she was with him. Eventually she was able to remain conscious, but enjoyed being carried, so she feigned unconsciousness as they continued. Although, she had quite a challenge doing so when she realized that every so often he would be distracted and he would gain his own blush.

Finally, the group arrived at a very large clearing in the forest. A large white wall made out of what appeared to be sandstone surrounded what could house a small village and the group stopped at the gates. The wall seemed out of place here, but oddly fit with the various birch trees that surrounded the clearing. There was unnatural illumination from the area, as it was later in the day, though the sky did not reflect a starry sky as it should.

Naruto began to have a strange sensation throughout his body as he got chills. The hair on his skin would stand up on end and relax shortly before standing on end again in waves that seemed to radiate from the walls. _'Yep... something's definitely up with this place.'_

"Despite what you may be experiencing right now, Naruto... there's nothing here to be worried about. The people that live here have a reputation of neutrality and offensive jutsus won't work here. It's a necessary precaution, and one that has saved them a few times. They also have experience with sealing techniques, which the Fourth was able to learn from."

There was no need to say what Jiraiya was indicating, Naruto knew. The connection with the Kyuubi was severed. For once in his life, Naruto didn't feel the overwhelming presence of his tenant looking over his every thought and move.

Back in his mindscape, where the Kyuubi was trapped in a cage, the demon was trapped in what appeared to be paralyzed in suspended animation. The Kyuubi was quite aware of everything that was around him, however, and then realized the chakra that was flowing out of the cage, draining him. Of course, now that they were in whatever barrier was in place, there was nothing the Kyuubi could do about it.

An old voice from a tower on the wall called down to them, "What is your business here? You bring an unwelcome guest." Looking up, Naruto sees an elderly man with a staff, who seemed to be addressing Naruto specifically, as the elder indicated by pointing his staff at Naruto. He wore a long white priest robe and sported a long curling beard matching the color of his robe. The staff was adorned with gold at it's tips, but was otherwise made of a dark wood.

_'Unwelcome guest? He can't possibly mean the Kyuubi... though he must be a priest of some kind...'_

Naruto expected Jiraiya to speak up, as he led Naruto here, but when he didn't say anything, the old man began to chant something. The air around Naruto seemed to grow cold and the color seemed to drain away from the sky, grass, and surrounding trees. The old man, whose face was stern, continued, "I repeat, what is your business here traveler? You will speak for yourself." As the man's eyes narrowed, Naruto felt a pressure around his body.

"I come with my teacher and my... friend. I come here to learn." The words were forced from Naruto as the elderly man looks at him with a changed expression of relief and a glint of a smile. "You are uncertain if the one you carry is a friend? Be not afraid. You may find sanctuary within. Though your weapons will remain behind." Color and warmth return as the gates before the group open before them.

"Huh?" Hinata was shocked, as she found herself standing next to Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto was shocked too, as he still had his arms held out, indicating where she had been. Of course, now that there was no need, he dropped one while bringing the other to scratch his head indicating his confusion. It was then that he noticed all of their weapons, scrolls, and the like had disappeared.

Jiraiya seemed to be unaffected and merely smiled as he started to walk in, "Come along, you two. I have someone to catch up with, and we need to discuss what's happened with you," Jiraiya stated pointedly towards Hinata. "They'll return our stuff when we leave," addressing Naruto's confused expression.

She regained a semblance of her blush as she walked toward Naruto and took his free hand, "Let's go in. They seem friendly enough." With a smile on her face, Naruto found himself being led into the village. Normally, he'd be suspicious of a place like this, or maybe they were under a genjutsu, but if Jiraiya had no qualms, perhaps he shouldn't worry. Besides, Jiraiya has been here before, right?.

Apparently, Naruto's companions had information he did not, as they didn't comment on the vast difference between the forest outside and this village. Everything from the architecture to the way people dressed were different than what he had experienced thus far anywhere else.

Inside the walls, the grass had a yellowish glow about it and the sky seemed very bright as well. It seemed as if there was an unnatural glow about everything, creating an aura of warmth Naruto had not experienced before. The gravel path took it's own off-white color as they passed the gates and led to a circle not far in the walls. There were a handful of white, western-styled house structures, also made of the white sandstone material that the wall was made from. They were periodically placed between the wall and the circle made by the path.

Simple by walking through the gates, the entire village was apparently visible. In the center of the village was a white, square, sandstone platform, with a small pedestal on each corner. Atop each pedestal was a shallow dish-like torch. The torches were not lit, and Naruto was glad... the light from the sky, which shown as if mid-afternoon, and the glow that seemed to emanate from everything anyways provided enough light. There did appear to be a set of stairs that indicated an underground structure of some sort, but that was not where they were to be led. _'So there might be more to this place than what first impressions indicate.'_

The elderly man who was atop the tower at the gates came down and greeted the group and showed them to one of the house-like structures. "We do not have many guests, but the occasional few that come are welcome in these small houses... People have said that we lack furnishings, but we strive to rid ourselves of material items except as those that are necessary. I hope you find yourselves well here." As the group came to a wooden door to one of the houses, the man opened it and made a welcoming gesture to Hinata and Naruto.

"I will need to talk with the two of you soon, but for now, make yourselves comfortable." Jiraiya and the elderly man left Hinata and Naruto in the house and left to take care of other business. The two genins went inside and found that there was indeed, not much to the single-room house. There were two bland cots and a table. There were no windows, but only the opening from the door, which provided a little illumination. The darkness was a pleasant contrast to outside, however. Whatever the material was that made the wall, also made the houses, beds, and table, save the sheets and padding of the cots.

Still holding hands, the two entered and sat next to each other on one of the cots.

"Naruto-"

"Hinata-"

They both blushed as they interrupted each other. "You go first," Hinata offered.

"Hinata... did something happen to you when we entered the gates? The old man spoke to me and it seemed like time stopped for a bit... it was strange."

"Well, all I know is that a feeling of warmth and comfort came over me, and I found myself standing near you." With another blush, she remembered his arms holding her, and his 'distraction' while getting here. "This place seems strange, but I feel safe here, with you here too." That last part was intentional, _'I want to know his feelings for me. If we continue, I need __to be sure.'_

Naruto was embarrassed and scratched his head, dropping his gaze from Hinata. "Um... Hinata... when you showed me that scene in my head... what-" He was interrupted by the entry of a white-robed elderly lady.

"Oh, excuse me, but may speak with you two? There is something we need to discuss... I understand that you may have many questions about this place and the people who live here and I will answer what I can, but first there is something that must be addressed and taken care of."

Hinata and Naruto decided that they could continue their conversation more in private later on and nodded for the lady to continue.

With a slight bow, the lady took out a wrinkled right hand and raised it up. As she did so, a chair formed from the sandstone material, two very small openings appeared in the walls to act as windows, providing decent, but nothing too bright, and the door shut behind the lady. She sat down and began.

"First, let me welcome you to Ki mano Ten. This is a place of cleansing, peace, and reflection. Everything here comes from that. During your stay here, I would like you to keep that in mind. Now, to start, I must say that your affection for each other is quite noticeable." Both blushed at this.

"Because of the holy ground here, nothing but the truth may be told here. This is a unique feature of this place. That, and the fact that nothing offensive may be used here, has allowed us to remain here in peace. Even should you find an enemy of yours among us, please leave all your enmity outside the walls of this place. You will find that there are... other... qualities of this place that will prevent you, should you find yourself using force where unnecessary."

She looked pointedly at Naruto, "You should tell her what you hold before you get carried away. This is a place of peace unlike any other where you may find sanctuary from that which you find yourself imprisoned."

_'Huh? What is she talking about?'_ Hinata looks at Naruto with confusion.

"Hinata, there's something you need to know about me that only I can tell you. Something that must be said before we continue our relationship. I don't want for you to get hurt."

_'What is he talking about? We've been in each other's minds. He knows how I feel about him. I've watched him since the academy... what is it that I should know that I don't already?' _Hinata began to get worried, but a wave of warmth and calm washed over her, _'... an effect from this place, no doubt.'_

Naruto was unsure how the old lady knew, but she definitely does know about the Kyuubi. "Don't worry, I know much more about both of you than perhaps you yourselves know. I am merely an observer."

The old lady's words confirmed to Naruto that the people of this place could sense the Kyuubi's presence. The fact that Naruto couldn't feel the connection with the Kyuubi was proof enough that they held some power over it. _'Perhaps now is as best a time as any. They seem to know about it already, so it shouldn't hurt.'_

"Hinata... what do you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"We talked about this already... The Kyuubi was a frightening demon that was going to destroy Konoha. With many ninja casualties, the Fourth was able to kill it, sacrificing himself in the process. However, Konoha wouldn't have to worry about the Kyuubi again after that... though I do remember that you said something about the Fourth sealing it into a container..."

Naruto nodded for her to continue, "and it _would_ help explain why people have mistreated you in the past. I still don't understand though. Even if the Fourth _did_ do something like that, why would it matter?"

Naruto decided that showing her his seal would make it more believable. _'She doesn't know how the Kyuubi and I are connected.'_ He unzipped his jacket and set it on the bed. He then lifted up his black shirt so that the faded seal was visible and Hinata blushed.

"Naruto, I believed that you weren't lying before, but I still don't understand. If the Kyuubi is sealed, then that's that... we don't have to worry about it, right?" Naruto let go of his shirt, and the seal was once again covered, though Hinata's blush remained.

"Hinata... you see-" Naruto was interrupted by the old lady as she raised her right hand to interrupt.

"My dear, one of the things we work with here are sealing techniques. These things work differently with different people and what they are meant to seal. I know of the Hyuuga's house tradition of sealing the branch family members. This is similar but different. The seal your family uses is one that stores a technique, and then activates under a condition."

"How would you-"

"How do you think they came up with it?" The old lady chuckled. "We've been around for quite some time, and we will provide teaching to those who are interested in it. Everything we've done here is to protect people from things the outside world would throw at us. One time, a Hyuuga was interested in protecting his family and came to us. We showed him how to seal the bloodline ability your line has had, and he was able to protect his family and clan by using the technique. Tell me, how is it that you do not have the seal?"

Hinata was unsure whether she should say something like this to an apparent stranger, but she felt compelled nonetheless. "It is the role of the branch family to protect the main house. In the event that we are captured, the seal would activate and any trace of our bloodline would be erased." Hinata hung her head while she said this, as she was ashamed of this practice.

"It began with everyone having the seal, but when someone with the seal died, they would die in pain, as the seal was released. As a result, the branch family and the main house were separated. The branch family would be committed to the clan's protection and the main house would be free to do what they would," Hinata continued. It was as if a burden was being lifted from her shoulders as she reviewed everything her family had taught her about the origins of her abilities and the rules that were put upon the branch family and main house.

The old lady continued Hinata's story, "You probably would not know this, but the man who came here did not have plans for the clan to separate into two parts. It would be a voluntary process in which people who wanted to protect their family members would take the seal upon themselves. It is true when he left that all of the Hyuuga clan would bear the mark of the seal. The price of the seal was a pain. In this case, it was a painful death. Everything with seals concerning people are painful in one way or another."

"There are different kinds of seals though. The caged bird seal of the Hyuuga family is only one. The one Naruto here has is different. Before we go there though, what do either of you two know about the Kyuubi. In fact, what do you know about any of the tailed demons. Hinata?"

"I know that the Kyuubi was terribly fearsome. I know that it was very powerful, it had to be to kill as many as it did. I don't know much else."

Naruto spoke up, this time with his own head bowed, as he remembers his past. "The Kyuubi is a being made of chakra... a lot of chakra. Everything the Kyuubi represents is evil, and it wants for the destruction of anything and everything. It enjoys torture and destroying the lives of humans, which it perceives as weaklings. It is one of the reasons I have so much chakra." Naruto looked up to the old lady at this, tears beginning to show on his face.

Hinata grips his hand in reassurance as he continues, "I am a jinchuuriki, a container of the nine-tailed fox demon Kyuubi no Kitsune. It is my duty and purpose as a container to be the jailer of the Kyuubi. However, even though the Kyuubi is contained, doesn't mean there aren't consequences."

"I was alone in my childhood, and nobody wanted to be friends with me. I had no father and no mother. I had no aunts, uncles, or grandparents. I had nobody except the Third. For some reason he wanted to help me. I think it was because of him that I didn't die growing up. As I did, however, I began to notice something. There was a presence around me, in my mind. I grew up having nightmares every so often." Naruto began to cry freely as he continued to confess his life story to Hinata and this old lady.

Hinata couldn't help but feel pity for Naruto and scooted closer to him and began to cry herself, as she could empathize with his pain. She saw how depressed he was at times, how he never got to enjoy being with a family. He was always alone in the beginning.

Naruto continued, "Sometimes I got so depressed, I felt like ending it all. I didn't want to be hated by people and I didn't know why I was. But whenever I would think that, I'd remember that the Third was there, and he was caring for me. He was busy, though, and we didn't see much of each other. I guess I kind of saw him as a grandfather, if anything. That didn't help the thoughts from coming, but it did help."

"I looked up to the Third. He was always kind and nice when others weren't. He would go to people just to listen to them talk and people would listen to what he would have to say. People respected him and liked having him around. I wanted to be liked and wanted people to enjoy having me around. I wanted to become Hokage. It was my dream then, and it is my dream now to become Hokage. Still, things have changed since then."

"I failed at the graduation test at the academy, but that didn't stop me. I would go at it again and again. I never gave up and gave it my all. Still, every year, I would see my peers and their parents get their forehead protectors, and I would be left behind. That's when one of the instructors found me and told me I could graduate by stealing a scroll. So that's what I did." Tears had made trails down his face and Hinata's as well. His face changed then to that of determination.

"That's when I realized that people _did_ see me. I knew I could get people to look at me when I tricked them. Even if they didn't like it, at least they saw me. Iruka saw me, he didn't like my tricks, but he saw me and believed that I could do more. He knew what my dream was and believed that if I put my mind to it, I could get there. He gave me hope in my dream. He helped me realize that my dream wasn't hopeless... that it was a possibility. One that I could choose to take or not."

"When I think back on it, I'm sad that all the things happened to me, but it was from them that has made me who I am. I never back down because I never gave up. I will protect my friends and those precious to me because I don't want them to experience the pain I went through. I will keep my promises I make to people because I know in my heart that that is right and good. I will always be there for those around me, for those who recognize me, for those who realize that I have a dream, that I have hope, and that support me. I support my friends because they are everything to me. That is who I am."

Naruto was smiling as he gained his fervor, and Hinata smiled too. The lady smiled at this too, but redirected them, "I'm glad to hear that you've discovered this for yourself, Naruto, but we've gone off track. Can you tell us more about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, and continues, "Well, whenever I've seen my friends in trouble... I've always been able to get a lot of power. It's always been like that. I think that's when the Kyuubi steps in. How and why I'm not sure, but for the most part, I've always been able to beat the bad guy and save my friends."

"Hmm. Well, let me fill you in there, Naruto. The tailed demons are creatures of chakra. This is true. However, they are formed, or created, by humans. When a man kills another man or woman without remorse, it is a sign of trouble. The negative feelings of anger and hate are a side effect."

"There is a point where a man or woman chooses to do acts of evil. Each choice a person makes has energy associated with it. If someone makes choices of goodness and kindness, then they produce positive energy. When someone makes choices of evil and destruction, they produce negative energy. As a person makes more and more choices of one type of energy over the other, they gain feelings that support their choices."

"In this place of cleansing and peace, we help people reinforce the goodness that is within themselves. The first rule we follow before allowing a visitor to enter is to observe that the person is willing to be good. You both most likely had an experience of some sort when first entering the walls that would exemplify this."

The two nodded as she continued, "As a result of a concentration of positive energy, the area of this place has become light and is reflected in everything that is here. Just as a concentration of positive energy exists, there are concentration of negative energies. These energies are tied to the region in which they were formed, and in this case, the tailed demons are concentrations of negative energies."

"Because of this, Naruto, whenever you make negative choices, you tie yourself closer and closer to the demon that resides within you. As such, I'm sure that you've contacted it. The nature of the ninja profession revolves around death and destruction at times, there would be no way around it."

Naruto bowed his head, admitting that this was true. The lady continued, "when the Fourth, as you call him, sacrificed himself, he made a choice of great good, sacrificing his own well being to help insure the safety of those around him. The pain must have been great and felt by many, and was paid to seal this creature within you."

"In order to make a seal, you must first pay a price. In the case of the Hyuuga clan, it was chakra and a technique that was paid at first, and when the trigger was fulfilled, there was pain. This seal that Naruto has upon him was paid by the life of the Fourth, a very high price, to contain a high concentration of negative energy. Do you understand where I'm going with this, Naruto?"

Naruto thinks for a bit, and remembers each time he saved his friends, and what happened afterwards. He remembered the mission to Wave, where at one point he was nearly killed, as was Sasuke, until he got angry and found himself nearly killing Haku. He remembered getting angry at Orochimaru and Gaara, for hurting Sakura and Sasuke. He remembered many times where he was able to unleash a great power out of anger and frustration. He remembered his fight with Jiraiya just recently, and waking up to see the gash on his friend and teacher's chest. "It can't be-" Naruto looked up incredulously at the lady, who nodded confirmation of his thoughts.

"All this time... I've been thinking that I needed to help my friends... so then when I do beat the bad guy, I'm not surprised. If I've put my mind to it strongly enough, I've somehow come up with the power to do what needed to be done... all this time... I've been making it stronger?" Naruto looks around helplessly as if his world was crumbling around him. It wasn't the lady, though, who snapped him out of it, it was Hinata.

"I understand now." Hinata looked at Naruto with a concerned expression, "I understand the burden you've been carrying, if only a little, but you're not alone, Naruto." Naruto looked at Hinata and the sight nearly broke her heart. _'I am his friend. I will support him, no matter what happens. I will believe in him, no matter what happens. I will be with him, as he will be with me. We will be together.' _

"No. You haven't just been making it stronger. You've been making _yourself_ stronger too. You didn't just go out there and kill people just for the fun of it. You only did what you needed to do to protect the people close to you. You've always been that way. Sure at first people used to hate you, I suppose that couldn't be helped due to our own nature, but if you've noticed, people look at you differently now. You're not just the troublemaker you used to be. You're important."

A smile spread across his face as one appeared on Hinata's, "People have already begun to look up to you, to put their hope in you, Naruto. People like Konohamaru, who's looked up to you as a friend, teacher, and rival." Naruto's smile had a smirk to it as he remembers the kid who used to run around, reminding Naruto of himself.

"People like Tsunade, who saw something in you she believed forgotten. She told me about her decision to accept the title of Fifth." Naruto's face lost the helpless and bewildered look and feel it once held and the smile was beginning to beam with recognition of achievement.

"... and people like me, who've always known that you're special. I've always known you to be kind and gentle, but determined to do what needs to get done." She began to blush as she decided to kiss him, holding his head in her hands and kissing him on the lips, Naruto's expression first one of shock, which quickly became an acceptance of her offering. "... someone who said he likes me," she kisses him again, her blush spreading to his face. "Someone who I love."

Naruto was struck with the words. Somewhere deep inside he knew it to be true and had known all along, but when she actually said them... he was in a euphoric atmosphere. The room around them began to glow brighter as he formulated his response, "...and... I think I'm falling in love with you, too." He began to kiss _her_ this time.

The old lady decided to leave the couple at that point, as they should have their own privacy in such situations. She got up and went to the door, opened it and left with a parting message to the couple, "...and now, I think, there is nothing to worry about, to bear in mind that as hate and anger are symptoms of negative energy, hope and love are symptoms of positive energy. There is nothing to fear for you two, so long as you hold onto this." With that, she left the couple to do whatever it was they were going to do.

"Hinata..." He kisses her on her neck as she gave him the opening, relishing the sensation. "... I never want to hurt you." He kisses her just below the cheek, and she is unable to form a response, wrapped in his presence and touch, her body reacting acutely to his every action. "I want you to be happy." He kisses her on her cheek as she moans slightly in response.

"...Then don't stop." She finishes his path as they both close their eyes and kiss each other on the lips, both eager to continue. She begins to lift up his shirt, wanting to see more of him.

Naruto breaks the kiss briefly, "Hinata... are you sure?-" She nods while she lifts his shirt over his head and when his arms are released, she throws it haphazardly behind her. She runs her hands over the muscles from his shoulders to his arms, closing her eyes as she continues the kissing. _'I will remember these shoulders, these arms...'_

Naruto unzips her jacket and she takes it the rest of the way while continuing the kiss, again throwing her jacket aside. He opened his eyes and saw she wore a tight shirt that cut short below her breasts, accenting her curves perfectly and showing her bare stomach. He reaches to free her of this as well. At his touch at the hem of her shirt, she gets a chill, making the hair on her skin rise in excitement.

As he raises the shirt above her head, she breaks the kiss and opens her eyes to meet his, looking at her, through her, her shirt off and away. She had thought to stop here, but he was right there, right now. She had gotten to this point in her dreams, but had stopped, wanting to relish the sensation when it came, but the constant pleasure of his touch as he ran his hands along her smooth skin sent waves of pleasure through her body. She wanted more, and she gave out a moan in ecstasy and closed her eyes as she drowned in pleasure.

She kissed him again with more force, reacting to the pleasure with additional moans. His own pleasure rose with each moan she gave and chills ran through him as he hesitated at her bra, his left hand at the hooks while his right caresses her cheek and neck.

She knew he was asking if he should continue, and took his right hand with her left and brought it to her left breast, starting a massaging motion, increasing the pleasure she was at to a new height.

He took that as approval and worked on her hooks as she continued to moan and kiss. When he unlatched the last hook, her bra fell and he opened his eyes.

She opened her eyes as well, and lay on the cot they were on and he followed. He resumed to kiss her skin, trailing ever lower as he explored her uncovered body, massaging her right breast with his left hand and tracing her skin with his right.

His body covering hers, she feels contact of his member through his pants, indicating he was ready to continue, though it was only for a brief moment. He groans as the brief touch was felt acutely, despite the fabric that separated them.

He has not, however, experienced this before and in his embarrassment stops and shudders as he realizes what it was that felt what it did. "We... we should probably stop here... Jiraiya said he would be back soon and," he looked around, seeing clothes on the floor, the waves of pleasure receding as his awareness of their environment and situation becomes more apparent.

While his eyes roam the room, Hinata's finds that the windows were still there and open, that the noises they had been making most likely did not go unheard, and if they had gone much farther, she would have quite a bit of explaining to do to her father if and when she got back. How Jiraiya would react was beyond her. So to play it safe, she agreed and they gathered their clothes.

They had just covered themselves up again when none other than Jiraiya came in and stopped, sniffed the air, and noticed an abnormal amount of sweat in the air. He then peered at the two before him, Naruto and Hinata blushing like mad. _'Naruto? No way...'_

Naruto quickly started discussion so his teacher wouldn't mention what was so obvious, especially given his rather lecherous nature, "So... how did it go? Who'd you talk to?"

* * *

_A/N: Ooh, I know you don't like me stopping there, but trust me, it gets better. They still have to find out what they came here for, and there's plenty of time to be had later anyway. Hope you liked it ._


	10. Preparations

_A/N: Enjoy ;-)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Opportune Circumstance**

**Chapter 10: Preparations**

* * *

Jiraiya had only gotten in the room when he realized that there was an abnormal amount of sweat in the atmosphere and instantly realized why the elders made their decision to start now. He smiled to himself as he faced Naruto and Hinata. "So, this is what you are planning... Naruto, Hinata, I'm afraid I have something I have to tell you."

_'What? ...something's up... there's no way he wouldn't poke fun at this now...'_ Naruto and Hinata sat on the two provided cots with concerned looks on their faces as Jiraiya approached them. The closer he got, the more obvious the blushes appeared on the couple's faces.

_'He doesn't know that Naruto and I were about to...' _Hinata's blush gets noticeably darker, _'...right?.'_

Jiraiya was dying inside with all the possibilities that were about to be denied him, but knew that this must be done and the danger many people could soon find themselves in. With this in mind, he pushed aside the lecherous part of his mind in light of the seriousness of the situation. Looking straight at Naruto, he began,

"Unfortunately, I will not be able to stay here much longer. Naruto, you'll be pleased to know that the elders here have decided to start your sealing training immediately. Despite what I think still needs to be gone over, the elders believe that-"

Hinata frowned at this, _'Naruto will start his training immediately? I was hoping at least we'd be able to get to spend some more time together before he got back to training... but...uhhn... what's this feeling... it's like last time... but... painful...' _Hinata cringed as she felt a pain in her chest. Her vision started to go fuzzy and she collapsed on the cot she was near.

Naruto sees her begin to fall and his fear rises when he sees a funnel of red chakra that he recognizes all too well surround Hinata. Her hair shines deep purple and her skin has a faint red glow to it. Excess chakra explodes from her chest as it completely covers her body and rises into the air.

Adrenaline kicking in, he rushes towards her and eases her fall into what should be a comfortable position, but her pain was obvious with her facial expression. Wanting to find out what's happening, he turns to see Jiraiya's palm press against her forehead and another on his own.

"Naruto, protect her... find your love..." The words echo in Naruto's mind as he loses his awareness.

Jiraiya withdrew his hands from the foreheads of Hinata and Naruto as Naruto collapses atop her. Jiraiya seems unfazed as Hinata becomes completely absorbed by the Kyuubi's chakra. Looking closely, he could see a thin line of red chakra that starts from the center of Naruto's seal to Hinata's chest that's now very clearly visible. Before he leaves, he lifts Naruto's body up as the cot Hinata rests upon expands, making room for two. The rest of the room fades into the sandstone. _'What happens after this could very well doom us or save us all... I hope you know what you're doing.'_

As he leaves the house, he notices that the ceremony was indeed beginning right then and there. Ten individuals spaced themselves equally around the house that Naruto and Hinata were in. Each elder found their position and sat down and started to chant quietly and seemed to go into a trance. Once all ten were gathered, symbols appeared on the yellow-white grass and sped from each of the individuals to the house as well as to each adjacent individual. A giant seal was formed with the house in the center.

Jiraiya had to look away as when all the symbols met at the center of the house, a brilliant white pillar of chakra erupted from the ground within the circle and rose into the sky. Jiraiya lost track of it however, as the glow from everything else was magnified by the light of the circle. He was told to leave, so he made his way to the walls of the village. _'And so it begins... Minato always did have a better knack for this stuff than I did besides, there's one more preparation for Naruto's training I have to take care of before we return...'_

* * *

_While Naruto and Hinata were alone..._

Jiraiya leaves Hinata and Naruto and enters the pit in the center of the white hamlet with his escort. After going down three flights of stairs, he comes upon an entrance to a small room at a landing. The stairs went deeper, but his guide indicated that this is where he would speak. The white glow that permeated everything above was echoed in the structure below. There was no need for torches or light of any kind as the walls, floor, and ceiling themselves provided it.

The landing began as a gravel path from the stairs that entered the room leading to an elder sitting in a meditative position. Upon entering, Jiraiya saw that there were two additional elders on either side of the path and his escort indicated to step inside.

Jiraiya approached the elder at the end of the path, and the elder who had guided him here sat down in a likewise meditative position behind Jiraiya. As he did so, the sandstone-like material molded to form a fourth wall in place of the entrance, trapping Jiraiya in the small room with the six elders surrounding him.

Jiraiya had been here before with Minato when they were tested Minato for his ability to begin seals. The creation of seals is very unique, and although it's true that some seals can be created and reproduced by those who have some affinity for an associated element, like explosive notes and the like, others require a completely different type of focus.

"**Jiraiya, you've been here before with your apprentice, Minato. You know my policy regarding outsiders, and you dare to bring a youth with such an abomination before my presence?**" All six of the elders spoke as one and a chill ran up Jiraiya's spine as he could never quite prepare for the unique presence and authority of this place.

Like the tailed demons are a source of negative feeling and emotion incarnate, each location of positive feelings and emotions have a repository. Simply being here brought memories, both of Minato's training and his own. The voice brought those memories to life as the walls seemed to form images in the sandstone material that would play his memories before him as he recalled his own past.

He remembered himself, when he was here with the Third, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Although the other two apprentices were able to identify their strengths and hone in on their studies, Jiraiya's eyes more often than not wandered over to Tsunade. It brought back feelings of nervousness and tension from Jiraiya's youth, when he didn't have the courage to even talk to Tsunade, at least not in a joking manner.

Orochimaru had found an interest in seals that manipulated things to gain power for the individual where Tsunade found an interest in seals that fortified existing qualities in an individual for the better of their health. Jiraiya didn't show any special interest in either of these, but learned from both. His training became more universal, but not specialized. Though he was often distracted by Tsunade's presence, he made progress in learning seals, which would pave his way later.

The Third, under the advice of Danzou, whom he trusted at the time, had brought his apprentices to the hamlet to learn about seals. It was somewhat well known that Hidden Rock used sealing techniques, and it would be best if we could counteract or reverse them if it came to it. With the positive progress of the training Orochimaru and Tsunade seemed to have, it seemed natural to bring Minato. When Minato was introduced to the hamlet, the effect was near immediate. He was already quite likable, though he was always a bit loud, much like Naruto.

However, after his training, Minato's past was wrought in destruction and war where he earned his respect as reward for his deeds in battle; many lives were saved through his actions. Perhaps it is not as Minato would have wanted to be remembered, but it remains as such to this day, up to the point where he gave his life for Naruto. With all the self-sacrifice, on and off the battlefield, there's no wonder that Minato became well known and likable. His heart seemed unfazed by the war, much to the relief of those around him… it was just that which made it so shocking when he passed as he did.

Now, with Naruto learning as his father before him, the plan is to find his particular specialty, if he has one, in sealing techniques.

"Kenchi, I promise you that we all came here in good faith, without intent of any kind to harm anyone. The boy simply needs to train in learning seals. Both for his own sake as well as the sake of the village."

"**I take it that the Kyuubi, strongest of the tailed demons, is the creature that Minato sealed, judging by the signature the seal on the boy carries. My power has stopped the creature from forcing his own action, but even now, the other youth is being infected by its chakra nonetheless. It is only a matter of time before my residence here is assaulted by either its energies, or the energies of its allies. If you are to stay here and the boy is to learn sealing, the first step is with the demon he carries. We shall begin immediately."**

"Surely it is rather abrupt to start _that_ ceremony _now_. You can't possibly mean to force the boy to overcome the demon at this point... he's only been able to control three tails, let alone the full force. I do not mean to question your power to suppress it, but Naruto-"

"**Yes, I do. It is only by overcoming it now that we will be able to make any progress in the boy's sealing techniques, it will help make him stronger, thus helping him achieve his goal, and from what's happening now, he has the ability at his disposal to more than make up for that which he seems to lack from your assessment of the situation. My power is reinforced by the actions and decisions he makes in them at this time, so let's begin now while the effects are minimal and the advantage remains with us."**

"**You will initiate the ceremony, Jiraiya, and with my guidance, Naruto will finish it. Please hold out your hands and accept a portion of my power. Once you receive it, you will go and place your palm on the foreheads of the youths, which will put them into an unconscious state of mind, ready to begin their portion of the ceremony. Make sure that they are in direct physical contact, and then leave. The contact will help them reinforce each other, and although I realize that you are close with your pupil, Naruto will not benefit from your being involved past this first step." **

_'I think it is a bit much to send them to their subconscious, but Kenchi knows what she is doing.' _Jiraiya raises both of his hands, palm up, before him. White light starts to form at the palms of his hands and he feels a warmth flood his body as this happens. The light begins to pulse and he feels liquid in his hands. After a minute or so, the pulse gives way, and he sees the kanji for 'seal' appear on each of his palms, written in blood.

_- __**This is to signify the blood of my people that has been spent.**_ _-_

Kenchi's spoken words flow through Jiraiya's mind, as he is sure it resounds through the elderly that reside here with him. One of the unique features of this place allows the residents to read and merge their minds and those that enter the hamlet. On the one hand, it's very fortuitous on their part, though the effect on newcomers when they find out can be a little frightening, though by the time they do, they've already had some sort of impression. On the other hand, the uniqueness of the individual begins to give way as their mind becomes part of the collective.

_- __**I will be with you, my children. Remember that demons were found at each of the Nations of Power and that the power of light shall overcome the darkness, as it is written in the prophecy. They are not as powerful in their primal forms as much as they are in their human containers, but my power will help contain the beast within this youth.**_ _-_

Jiraiya turns around and walks out, the sandstone material making way for him as he walks to the house containing the two that will determine the outcome of the battle that will take place.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Stars show clearly this night. They are bright as ever, white minuscule points on a black canvas. A moon, shining its own bright light to the planet it orbits, illuminates the ground of Konoha with a blue-white glow. It gives people who are out at the hour a feeling of calmness.

"How can you come to me in the state you are claiming you cannot find anything!? This is not acceptable! I must go to the Hokage and ask for a special detachment of ninjas now. Do you realize the disgrace brought to this family now that this must go beyond our house?! For your failure in this matter, you will be punished. You will provide the information you have gathered, what little there is with you, as we will all bring shame to our clan's name. I cannot believe we must ask for help from _that_ woman. We leave now."

The group of five Hyuuga special jounin assigned to find and retrieve Hinata and Hiashi himself left the house to the Hokage tower. Never before had the servants of the main house been so nervous… well, maybe once, but surely Hiashi has recovered from that event. The night of the death of the Fourth, the night of the death of Kushina, the night of calm before Hiashi would mentally collapse. Only the residents of the main house knew of it, and nobody questioned the removal of the eight bodies from the Hyuuga house: seven servants and the clan head's spouse. Rumors can put just as much fear into a person's response as the truth, as long as it is believable.

* * *

Six ninja were assembled before Tsunade: Neji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, and Kurenai. It was determined that Hinata was taken away from Konoha forcibly, and this group has been assigned to look for clues on her initial heading, her current whereabouts, and to retrieve her under any circumstance.

Due to Neji's recent promotion to jounin, should the mission require traveling into another village's area, one or more of the group are to return immediately to report at the nearest of Konoha's patrols, while the others will use stealth and speed to continue the mission.

"Neji! Kurenai! These are the current reports and documents gathered that contain all the information available on Hinata the night before and what came about after she left. According to your own report and the report of Sakura, there is no reason that she may not be under a special type of genjutsu, so even if you do find her, use caution."

Tsunade handed a small stack of papers to Kurenai, the designated captain of the group. She then turned to address everyone present.

"Most of us know that Hinata has had an infatuation with Naruto. The report from a patrol group indicates that around the time that Hinata left, an object, possibly humanoid, moved at incredible speed in the direction Jiraiya and Naruto are reported to have headed. The force of the object's passage was strong enough to uproot entire trees within the forest. If there is danger foreseeable, DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT continue without more backup."

"Take this summoning scroll." She throws a small scroll to Neji, who catches it and stows it away without hesitation. "That is your emergency communication, should something come up and you are not able to send or spare someone to report in person to a patrol. Everyone is to leave by noon to begin this mission. Before you leave, you may want to talk to Kakashi and Sakura in addition to the reports and documents I have given you. Something may have come up that they remember but didn't report. The documents are to remain behind when you leave, of course. Dismissed!!"

Without a word, the group quickly leaves the tower and stop just outside the building. Looking up at the sky, Neji frowns, "It looks like we don't have much time. We should probably get our supplies for a long journey. We don't know how long we'll be gone. It's possible we may need to forage eventually as well."

Nodding with approval, Kurenai takes over, "After we get our supplies, we'll split up in groups of two. Neji and I'll go over the documents. Shino and Kiba will go look for Kakashi, and Lee and Tenten will talk with Sakura. We'll meet just before the gates at eleven to review and depart. Let's go!"

With the official meeting over, the group went to their respective homes to gather whatever extra materials they might need.

* * *

"Ooh!! I can't wait to see Sakura-chan!! If I don't make her smile, I'll do 100,000 push-ups with one hand holding a log behind my back!" Lee's spirit is as charged as it usually is when Sakura's involved. "I'll race you there, Tenten. The flame of our youth will shine like a beacon for all to see!" With a small glimmer in his eyes, Lee rushes off to the hospital, leaving a growing dust cloud behind.

Tenten sighed, '_If I don't find him, he'll wind up in some kind of trouble… and with Sakura's strength, he may become unable to participate in the mission if he upsets her… I guess I have no choice… she's awfully easy to annoy now that Naruto __**and**_ _Sasuke are away from the village.'_

She begins to run to catch up to what is now an increasingly large dust cloud. "Lee!! Wait up!!"

* * *

"Shino! Why do you think Kakashi would know what happened to Hinata?" Kiba was restless and knew the bug user never really talked without purpose, so he leaned in uncomfortably close to Shino… that is, until Sino let Kiba see a few stinkbugs he kept within his colony walk across his shoulder.

Immediately, Kiba jumped back about ten feet behind Shino, "That's not fair! You know how sensitive my nose is! …There's got to be a reason Kakashi would know something."

"Kakashi trained Naruto."

"So? Why should that matter?" realization came to Kiba as if he had walked into a brick wall. "He'd know what Naruto could have had at his apartment, and maybe clue us in on what Neji was talking about the day before she left."

Shino paused briefly, but then gave a brief, curt nod indicating Kiba grasped the concept, at least as much as was necessary.

* * *

Neji and Kurenai were in a reserved room in the village library going through the documents when Neji decided to offer an additional tidbit of information he didn't want to reveal to the ANBU who questioned him in front of his father.

"Hinata was at Naruto's apartment the day before she left. Apparently she had walked over there, broken in, and fallen asleep. Our father got angry and sent me to go look for her. I don't understand why he hates Naruto so much."

Kurenai didn't look up at Neji, but the ever so slight furrowing of her brow indicated that she held information that he did not have.

"Why is it that so many people treat him so terribly? I don't see a reason why Hinata shouldn't be with Naruto, I mean he makes her happy just by his presence. That's enough for me, as long as she remains happy."

Kurenai stopped and finally looked up at him, a frown on her face. "There could be many reasons why people get angry at Naruto. I can think of numerous times he caused mischief and pulled pranks to quite a few of the villagers. Some of them weren't very kind."

"Still, my mind has been on Naruto lately, even though I'm very concerned about Hinata, there seems to be something about him… something that is different than everyone else in the village."

"Perhaps you will have to ask him when you see him."

'_That's a different response than I was expecting…' _Neji looked carefully at the eyes and facial expression of Kurenai, "There wouldn't happen to be secret information with the penalty of death regarding something around Naruto, would there?"

'_Very astute, it's no wonder he was promoted so recently, I can barely keep it secret from him. I better say nothing more on the matter.'_

Her non-responsiveness was all he needed. He lived with a death threat ever since the caged bird seal was placed upon him. He knew the expressions and actions that represented the fear of death, regardless of how minute the actions were.

* * *

In the hospital, Sakura was putting away some medicinal instruments when it happened. One moment she was softly humming, just doing her work when she was nearly blinded by brilliant-white chakra all around her. She was lifted off the ground and put in a fetal position by an invisible force. '_What the heck is going on here?! This is a hospital. There're supposed to be chakra suppressors for any non-critical areas of the hospital…'_

_**- "Fear not. The cleansing ritual has begun and you have been found tainted. You find yourself in a place of sanctuary, both for yourself, and those around you. Whether this becomes a pleasant or painful experience for us all depends upon the actions of a boy you know by the name of Naruto." - **_

'_Tainted? How am I- Naruto?! What does he have to do with this? You know about him? Who are you?'_

* * *

Lee and Tenten were already running towards the hospital, but when the pillar of white chakra came up from the hospital, Lee knew something was wrong. He removed his weights and his speed multiplied as he sped into the hospital. '_Sakura, let that not be you.'_

When Lee found the origin of the light, he was speechless. Medic nin were scrambling about the place and someone said it was a defensive barrier that was put in place. Another said something about not finding Tsunade's apprentice anywhere, which was followed by another comment and another. As the information formulated through his head he realized that it was indeed Sakura that was within the beam of light, but as it was a defensive barrier, there wasn't anything to fear. Still, it's strange that it should happen within the hospital.

The medic nin's couldn't even determine what element the barrier was mainly made up of. It seemed like it was pure chakra, but there was nothing that would produce pure white chakra, let alone create a pillar that went into the sky.

When Tenten caught up, she saw Lee's teary-eyed expression and explained, "Lee… -gasp- …I saw a beam of light… and then turned and saw at least four more… in the village."

* * *

"Hiashi-sama! This light!" A servant had come into the clan head's room under direction from an elder to inform Hiashi of the developed situation. Looking outside, he saw the pillars of light and knew what it was as soon as he saw it.

"Kenchi…" A scowl donned on his face as he once again made his way towards the Hokage tower. When he got to the doors outside her office he heard Kurenai talking to her.

"Hokage-sama, I was talking with Neji when all of the sudden he was surrounded within a pillar of white light chakra. It seems to be a barrier, but I was unable to penetrate it."

"You can't." Hiashi opened the door, interrupting the conversation while entering the room with perhaps a big more of a pompous air than he needed to have. "The barriers put up around select people in the village are from a cleansing ritual being performed through the presence of Kenchi."

Tsunade had a look of outrage when Hiashi just barged in there like he did, but when she heard the name, she understood. "So you think she means to rid Naruto of his burden?"

"No. I know she is. I also know who she's using as his final trial."

"You can't be serious. She'd never force Hinata-"

"Kyuubi."

Kurenai was confused. She thought she should be outraged with Tsunade when Hiashi barged in, but found Tsunade accepting it, and then the conversation went way above her head.

"Well, at least we know where Hinata is now."

"I intend to pay a visit to the… …the thing and demand that she return Hinata immediately. May I ask the assigned ninja's to come with me? I realize I'm changing the terms of my request for rescue, but the new information has given me some new insight."

"Fine. You'll find Lee and Tenten near the hospital. Neji, Shino, Kiba, and Kakashi were all trapped within the light barrier as well. You can leave immediately."

With that, Kurenai decided to follow the huffing clan head out the door and gather what was left of her team.

_'I will NOT allow her to take another clan head. Hinata belongs to our clan now, and her plans do not have anything to do with us anymore.'_

* * *

Hinata gains consciousness in a very dark place. A dank, musky smell permeates the air around her and her vision is obscured by large clouds of some black and purple essence. She couldn't see past her breasts, it was so dark. The ground was hard, but had a strange liquid, almost like a flooded basement somewhere.

"Byakugan!" She shouted, trying to activate her bloodline limit, but it didn't work. "Dispel!" Thinking it might be a genjutsu of some kind, that didn't work either. "... Naruto? Jiraiya-sensei?" With no response, she began to get a little frightened. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around in fright to see Naruto's hand and hear a chuckling.

"Naruto! That's not funny! I was really scared there." She reached up and grabbed his hand. She began to smile to match his forming grin, "But I know what you can do to make it up for me."

The grin on Naruto's face grew, "Oh? And how's that?"

She came closer until she could see his face. "Kiss me." She closed her eyes, tilted her head up, and waited for him to close the distance.

"As much as I'd like to spend time and make out with you... I'm not sure... where are we? Is it safe here?"

Being with Naruto made Hinata forget about her worries, and with a frown for him not kissing her, she turned away, started to walk into the darkness and huffed. "We got so far, too. Why is it whenever we get to a good part you want to stop?"

Naruto's chuckle became a little deeper, "Oh? And what were you expecting to happen in the cot in a completely foreign house, in a foreign hamlet that knows so much about you and me?"

Hinata turned around again, coming back to him, realizing what she was saying. He hadn't moved, so she sighed slightly with relief that he wasn't just playing tricks. "I... I don't know what's come over me lately, I just... I don't know I feel different around you now... Much different here and now... I don't know what to say-"

He grabs her right wrist roughly and starts to squeeze it painfully.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me? I-it's painful! Stop it! It HURTS!!"

He brings her close enough to see his eyes, and that's when she notices it. His eyes were deep red.

* * *

_A/N: The next chap will be up shortly. :-)_


	11. Temptation

_A/N: Okay, so the last chapter had quite a bit going on and may be a little confusing. Keep in mind that Hinata was first overcome by the Kyuubi's chakra when she released it while in Naruto's bedroom. _

_Hiashi's past hasn't been completely revealed, but will be before he returns to Konoha._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Opportune Circumstance**

**Chapter 11: Temptation**

* * *

Tsunade's body bristled with the energy that she radiated as she paced in front of the crowd gathered before her. She assembled the ANBU Research and Development team to help determine the cause of Hinata's disappearance, if and how the pillars of white chakra tie into it, and what the object from the patrol's report was. If there is a link between any two of these, it could help determine just what is happening to Konoha.

"First, let's go over Hinata Hyuuga's disappearance. These are the facts as we know them: First, Hinata told a servant that she would be going to a friend's house. Having an infatuation with Naruto, she made her way to his apartment. She got into his apartment and fell asleep. Now, from Kakashi's reports, visitors to Naruto's apartment have gone down dramatically. The Third had him scout his apartment for those who would inflict harm on the boy, and his absence would go unnoticed by the general populace. I figured having this information would help to determine if there's any lingering hostility towards him. Nonetheless, Kakashi's report claims that the door was locked. How did Hinata get in? Suggestions?"

A woman with very thick glasses in the back of the crowd stood up and flipped through some papers on a clipboard she had brought with her. Tsunade nodded at her to speak. "There are reports that indicate that Hinata has been following Naruto around for quite some time. It is possible that she knew where he put his key, though there was little to no evidence indicating that she actually entered the apartment until the date under consideration."

"Fair enough, let's say she knew where the key was and unlocked the door. Neji's further report indicated that she fell asleep in his bedroom for a fair length of time. After she awoke, she realized that some time had passed and started to make her way back home. At that point she encountered Shino, Kiba, and Neji, who were out searching for her under Hiashi's orders. At that point, Neji, Shino, and Kiba's reports match that her hair color changed and Neji's elaborated that she had an odd chakra about her."

A few people in the room shifted their seats nervously at this. The majority of those gathered were around for the Kyuubi's attack and knew very well what chakra it _could _be, but the standards set before the R&D division indicated that everything must be proven by a scientific process that shows undeniable proof before an assumption, particularly of that magnitude and the repercussions of it are made real.

"After Neji, Shino, and Kiba found her, Hinata made her way to Sakura's house where Sakura reported that Hinata was nearly in hysterics about seeing Naruto badly injured, despite Naruto, having been in training with Jiraiya for some time now, has been outside the village quite a distance for his training. Neji advised Hinata to go to Sakura's residence, knowing Sakura has been training in the hospital and as my apprentice, and knew things about medical ninjutsu. He claimed that it was out of concern for her and the fact he saw abnormal chakra about her person."

"Hiashi also knows more about this than he's let on. After the white pillars appeared, it seemed he knew something that could help our investigation, but he hasn't revealed anything yet. He was a close friend with the Fourth before and through the war, and after the untimely deaths of the Fourth, Kushina, and Hinome, he's kept his distance from the Hokage or any politics concerning the ninja of the village since then, but if someone could go ask the Hyuuga council what they may know would be helpful."

"Ever since Hiashi's wife Hitome died, he was known to be extremely strict to the point of seeming violent towards his children at times, especially Hinata. According to his report, Neji wanted to spare her Hiashi's reaction, especially considering Hiashi's attitude towards Naruto."

A man from the front stood up and Tsunade nodded, indicating she recognized him, allowing him permission to speak. "Hokage-sama, if the letter Hinata wrote before she left has truth to it, couldn't she have left voluntarily? If she has fallen into an obsession over Naruto, a kidnapper could have shown her a picture showing Naruto injured. Depending on how strong of a connection she may have, that may have led to her leaving the village, or she could have simply imagined it herself."

"I considered that, but her harsh training in the Hyuuga house would have hardened her resolve in that respect. I realize that the respect Hinata gets from her clan isn't very high, but she has shown remarkable improvement lately in her training and missions. Also, I believe that the event reported by the patrol unit on the northeastern border is related to this as well. The unit reported a light purple object moving at incredible speed. They even mentioned it could be humanoid. We know that Hinata's outfit usually consists of the Hyuuga white and some light purple jacket."

The man spoke up again, "But that would mean that Hinata would have _this_ speed and power? Ninjas can go quite fast under trained circumstances, and being part of a recon team _does_ give her _some_ believability, but even Lee, training for as long as he has, without any restrictions would not be able to move at such speeds. There would be tremendous strain on the body itself as well. If _that_ was Hinata, she'd be dead moving at speeds that fast."

"That's where the problem lies. It couldn't have just been Hinata under her own power, she simply isn't that fast, nor, as you say, could her body take the strain moving at such speeds would incur. If it was a jutsu that was in effect, there would be residual traces of the chakra along her path. Lastly, this could be a distraction. Either the object the patrol saw could be a distraction from finding and rescuing Hinata, or both events could be a distraction to leave the village vulnerable to attack."

"Now, onto the pillars of light. Does anyone have a report on this yet?"

Another man in the back of the crowd raised his hand and spoke in a nasal voice, "So far we have determined that the beams of light are resistant to any sort of standard ninjutsu, regardless if it is affiliated with a particular energy or not. We have determined it to be a barrier consisting of nothing but chakra. Because these pillars emit light, we're unable to see what's happening within these pillars, but there is suspicion that each ninja that has come into contact with Hinata since the date she supposedly broke in to Naruto's apartment is now trapped within a pillar. Also, Kakashi is known to visit Naruto's apartment frequently, so he may have simply just missed Hinata, and gotten trapped as well."

"Very well. We need to get to the bottom of this sooner rather than later. I don't want to send out more ninjas than I have to outside the village, in case this truly is a distraction to attack Konoha. Dismissed."

* * *

'_**It seems that my power has been restored somewhat. I'm free to move and I've been gifted with this woman to manipulate once again. This can only mean that SHE plans to rid me of them once and for all. I simply cannot let that happen.'**_

"Who- Who are you? Why are you hurting me?" Hinata was torn, '_Why does he look like Naruto?'_

"Oh, you know who I am, if not now you will know soon enough. I suppose I should give your feeble mind a little more information to allow you to make the connection. I'm Naruto, and I am something much more. I can end your life here and now, if I wish, or I can allow you to live, if you're willing to do something for me."

"I _don't_ know who you are! I know you're hurting me, and that's something Naruto would never do… stop it." Hinata started to break down in tears. '_Naruto, where are you? I need you here with me now.'_

In the house where Naruto and Hinata's bodies lay next to each other, Hinata's unconscious mind was not aware that she held Naruto's hand. In her unconscious need for Naruto, her sheer willpower to have him near her forced her external body to tighten the hold on Naruto's hand. Their connection became stronger.

The Naruto imposter let Hinata's hand go and began to pace around her. "Hehe, Naruto can't save you _here_. This is _my_ place. This is _my_ realm and that puny brat couldn't so much as save one person of his without my help. Even now, he clings to hope where he knows against me that there is none. _I_ can help you, you know. I can make sure that you are the only one he sees. I can make it so that you two remain together for the rest of your lives, for a price."

Hinata looked down at her hand, massaging her wrist and hand while a frown fell upon her face. "Naruto's stronger than you think. He's done a lot to help everyone in the village. You obviously don't know him too well, or you would have known he has defeated some very powerful ninjas. Besides, even if he does fail, he always gets back up and tries again. I still don't know who you are, how can I trust anything you say?"

"You think those ninjas were powerful? It was my power Naruto needed to fight your cousin, or he would have even died from _that_ battle. I wouldn't say Naruto is powerful at all, he is weak… nothing without me. The only reason he tries so much is so that he looks good at putting effort into things. It's his dream to become Hokage? Psh, without me, he wouldn't even be a match for his teammates. And you, you think he cares about you? He only heard you calling his name while you were dreaming. He would never have noticed you if you hadn't fallen into his lap like you did. If other women push advances on him, you'll lose him easily. Besides, you're not even sure if he loves you. How long do you think your relationship with Naruto _can_ last? How much of him do you _really_ know?"

That was the last straw, pain or no, she slapped him as hard as she could. "I know who you are. I know that you may think you're all-powerful, but Naruto is more than what you make him out to be. He is kind, reasonable, and just. He wouldn't think of other women like he would me. He's already said he loves me and he never goes back on his word as long as it doesn't become impossible, '_and even then he sometimes keeps at it.'_ He would never betray me. A demon like you could never grasp the concept of love."

"Ooh, was that supposed to hurt? Love is just a word humans use to facilitate their acts of reproduction. There is nothing real behind it. Some humans say that love is the most important and the most powerful thing a human has. Some confuse it by saying that love is an emotion. Is that truly a separate emotion than what lust is? There is no power behind the word 'love.' I can _show_ you power."

The Naruto look-alike took a deep breath and exhaled. When he did this, the black and purple cloud-like smoke began to fade away. Hinata noticed, now that she could see farther, that she was in an extremely large room with a water-like substance on the floor about two inches high. The floor and the walls were made of concrete, and the ceiling, also concrete, had pipes that ran along it. As the space became larger and larger, as her sight went farther, a light was glowing on one side of the room behind the cloud-like material.

Just before the light broke through, there was a flash, and the white light disappeared. Dim illumination came from a couple of light sources through bars into the room she was in.

- _Hinata, I'll find you, don't worry. I love you. _-

Hinata smiles as she hears Naruto's voice in her head. It was crystal clear and sounded as if he was right next to her. '_I know that he's here… I just have to find some way to tell him __**where**_ _I am here.'_ Hinata looked up at the still-pacing form of Naruto, who was not Naruto. "You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sealed in this cage by the Fourth Hokage, prisoner of Naruto. You only have as much power over him as he allows you to have. Besides, I'm confident that Naruto knows I'm here somewhere, and he'll come for me, I'm sure of it."

"Psh, spoken like the broken record Kenchi wants you to be. You don't even realize the past between your own clan and the rules she put upon it, do you? And prisoner? Ha! Hardly! Next time, I'll be too strong for anyone to seal me back here again. Come look and see for yourself."

The Kyuubi walked to the cage's entrance and gestured outside the cage. "Out there is Naruto's subconscious mind. If I were to leave this cage, I can freely take over his body and manifest in my natural form. Already, I can walk out of here if I wanted to." It takes a leg and quite calmly straddles the lower bar of the cage with seemingly no resistance. "Now, the drawback to being in my natural form is that I'll continually lose chakra just to maintain my shape. Why spend that power if I don't need to? If I remain here, I don't lose chakra, and don't have to worry about getting places without such a high profile. Being in this cage is a win-win situation for me."

"I've already gotten to the point where he's very nearly completely given his body over to me. It's only a matter of time before he gives over to my will completely. Then I'll be unstoppable. Oh, and if you think love is all that great and grand? Let's take a look into what Naruto's doing now, shall we?"

'_**Heh, this'll be great. I can use Naruto's trials with Kenchi's ritual process to win Hinata over to my side. Once she submits to my will, Naruto won't be able to resist her at the last test, and then, both of them will be mine. I'll be free to go between the both of them, and my residual chakra between the two will prevent me from ever being sealed again! Kenchi doesn't realize the mistake she's done in setting me free with the ritual, hehehe.'**_

_

* * *

While the Kyuubi was entertaining Hinata…_

Naruto knew exactly where he was when he awoke in the sewer corridor of his subconscious. Just like the other times he'd been here, there was a bit of watery liquid on the ground. Unlike the other times, however, there was an abnormal white light coming from the direction of the Kyuubi's cage.

'_Hinata may be in trouble… I need to find her.' _With this in mind, Naruto started running towards the light. He ran at a comfortable pace, making tremendous noise as the splashes created by his footsteps resounded through the corridor. Although he wanted to get to Hinata fast, he also didn't want to tire himself out, to find the situation dire and be out of breath to do anything about it. Still, the pressing need to find Hinata kept him going.

Eventually he got to the Kyuubi's cage room. What he found he definitely didn't expect. Within the cage was a tremendous amount of black and purple smoke that covered the inside of the cage from top to bottom. The Kyuubi itself was nowhere to be seen, though the fact that the seal was still on the bars of the cage gave Naruto some relief that the Kyuubi hadn't gone anywhere.

In addition to the mystery substance in the cage itself, a woman stood outside the cage. This was no ordinary woman, as she seemed to be holding a bright white sphere in the palms of her hands. Her hair reflected some of the light itself, so was either light blond or white, but very silky. It accented the cloak she wore: a pure white cloak and robe, similar to the garb that the priest-like men and women from the hamlet wore.

She didn't seem to notice him, but by the way he came, nobody who would have been listening would have missed his coming. Her face was completely focused on the orb in her hands: her bright green eyes shone with the reflection of the orb. She looked directly into it without flinching, but it was too bright for Naruto to directly look at it.

"Who are you and why are you here? What's happened to the Kyuubi, and do you know where I can find the person I'm looking for?" Naruto didn't care who she was, but if she could help him, great. If not, he wouldn't bother with her. He seemed to be unfazed by her unnatural beauty, his need to find Hinata overwhelming anything else. '_I have to find her. I can't leave her here. The Kyuubi's doing something and I must stop it.'_

"Oh? So you've been here before, have you? Tell me, what do you know of this place, Naruto?"

Naruto was taken aback… he didn't remember sharing his name, especially not with this person… he would have remembered meeting a person like this before. "I- I don't know… if I'm in trouble, there are times when I've found myself here. Then I defeat whoever was trying to hurt my friends."

'_Why did I say that? She's the one that's not supposed to be here… I should be the one asking questions.'_

"I see. What do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"Hey, I'm the one with the questions here. I'd rather not talk about it. What I want to know is where I can find Hinata. If you know who I am, you probably know that I'm looking for her. I need to find her."

"You seem quite adamant that that is the path you must take. Are you sure that you'll be satisfied when you find her? I can lead you to her, but first you must pass my tests. I do not deal with people who show weakness in their integrity or honor, nor do I help those who would succumb to the darker forces of human nature. If you pass my tests, I will bestow upon you some of my power, and if everything goes well, you'll find Hinata unharmed."

"Unharmed?! What do you mean? What have you done with her? If _you_ harm her-"

"Oh I have no intentions of harming her. I happen to know where she is, and will share this at least, if you can pass the first test."

"Fine. I suppose that information that is valued should be exchanged for other information. What is it you want to know? I'm not all that smart at times, so forgive me if I ask for clarification."

'_I suppose there are times that I don't get things… yeah I'm not smart… there's something going on here though. I only just met this person. Why do I feel like I've known this person for a long time?'_

Kenchi chuckles at this, "I see that you are modest and show wisdom and honesty. These are good values in your character. You pass the first test. Hyuuga Hinata, the person you seek, lies behind this cage with the Kyuubi. However, you can't simply go to her-"

As soon as he heard Hinata was behind the cage, he rushed as fast as he could towards it. He didn't care if he had to wrestle with the Kyuubi to get to her, he wanted to find her and keep her safe. '_I can't let another person that's important to me get hurt because __**I**_ _was unable to do anything about it.' _

- _Naruto, where are you? I need you here with me now. -_

He was about to hit the smokey substance when Kenchi caught him by the collar of his tunic. "As I was saying, you can't simply rush in there and get her. This smoke you see here is made from the human essence that the Kyuubi has absorbed while sealed within you. If you should enter this now, you'll be directly under the Kyuubi's control."

'_human essence?'_

"There is a barrier around my hamlet that nullified the Kyuubi's powers, but the ritual that has just started has lifted the barrier for the meantime. If all goes well, you may not have to worry about the barrier or the seal of yours anymore. However, you should know that not just Hinata is in danger here. Among the human essence the Kyuubi has absorbed, it has claimed the names of those called Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, and Neji. I'm sure you recognize all these names. If you wish to see them all unharmed, we must proceed with the tests."

'_Why must there be tests? I hate tests. If she can help me, why doesn't she just help me now?' _Naruto crossed his arms and turned back to face Kenchi, "Well, I don't know what the first test was, and passed it easily, apparently. I don't think that I fit anything you described as people you _don't _deal with, so I can't see how it would hurt to proceed. Can I at least get your name?"

"Ah, that is right! You don't even know who I am, yet you seem unfazed by my presence thus far. I shall grant you your second piece of information. My name is Kenchi. Know that each test is significantly harder than the last, and you won't know what the test is about until it's been determined that you've passed or failed it."

"Wait… what happens if I fail?"

"Oh, nothing much. Whoever hasn't been freed from the Kyuubi's control will become it's slave, and as the chakra seeds implanted in the person or people grow after the main vessel of the Kyuubi has been destroyed, eventually multiple smaller and weaker versions of the Kyuubi will replace those individuals, but I've put some special preparations in place if that were to happen. Let's just say that if you fail, you'll die, along with the Kyuubi and all under his control."

"What!?" Naruto didn't have much time to contemplate because Kenchi activated the orb in her palms and in a brilliantly bright light, she and Naruto were transported into a different mindscape, one Naruto would have to face his next test. '_Why do I get a bad feeling about this? Hinata, I'll find you, don't worry. I love you.'_

* * *

Hinata had a dizzy sensation as the room around them seemed to swirl around into a chaotic mix of colors and she lost track of everything around her aside from the Naruto-Kyuubi figure next to her. "What are you doing?"

"**I just told you, let's look and see what Naruto's thinking about right now, shall we? We'll just see how far this 'love' goes." **Now that his cover has been discovered, the Kyuubi decided to speak regularly since the disguised voice now held no purpose. He kept the disguise though, it would be easier for her to accept him like this.

The colors began to change and the spinning slowed to a stop and Hinata realized they were just outside a training ground in Konoha. This training area was heavily wooded, and was used from time to time for obstacle courses when teams would learn how to maneuver while jumping from tree to tree. At first, Hinata didn't see anything, but then she heard someone moan nearby.

Going closer to the source, Hinata was completely shocked to find Sakura sleeping at the base of one of the trees, her medical and supplies packs nearby. Sakura's makeshift bed consisted of a portable pallet, a small pillow, and a blanket. Sakura seemed to have been twisting and turning, however, as the blanket showed more of Sakura's figure than Hinata would normally expect, and what's more, she gasped and nearly fell on the spot when she realized that Sakura was moaning Naruto's name.

'_No… Naruto likes me… why would he think of this? Sure he likes Sakura a little, but this is a bit much, isn't it?'_

"**See? Isn't this the girl Naruto has been asking out since he was at the academy? Do you really hope to match up against her when he's been wanting her since that time?"**

'_**Heh, now to enhance this a little further.'**_

Hinata stood up defiantly, "Naruto wouldn't do this. This is a trick of yours and will not work on me." She walked away, not wanting to see the sight any more, though that didn't stop her from hearing the moans that escaped Sakura's lips. With Hinata not paying attention, the Kyuubi channeled some of his chakra into the sleeping form of Sakura.

'_**There. Now when Naruto comes, he'll find who he thinks is Hinata, but the real Hinata will only hear Sakura's name being called out. Ingenious if I do say so myself.'**_

"**Hinata, you really should keep a lookout. If this truly is Naruto's dream, he'll show up sooner or later."**

Sure enough, Naruto came running from another part of the training field looking for someone, "Hinata! Hinata, where are you?!" The look of worry on his face was one out of clear and pure concern and worry for Hinata. Hinata was confused a little, though, since she could hear Naruto shouting both aloud and in her thoughts. '_This must be the real Naruto. It's like when we were in his dreams before.'_

The Kyuubi overheard Hinata's thoughts and began to get worried, '_**They've already communicated at this level? Something must have happened that I'm not aware of. She shouldn't be able to hear his thoughts.'**_ The Kyuubi decided to let the test play itself out and see what reactions would take place.

The real Hinata watched as this other Naruto came closer, and sure enough he stumbled upon the sleeping form of Sakura. Naruto stopped yelling when he saw her lying there and slowed down, oblivious to Hinata's presence. He walked to Sakura and sat down beside her with a smile on his face.

"So this is where you've been, Sakura." Hinata was confused. In her head, Naruto's voice said 'Hinata,' but she heard him say 'Sakura.'

'_He thinks that Sakura's me!'_ Hinata understood what was happening now and decided to do something about it. She approached Naruto and Sakura, but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Naruto." Hinata was calm, though slightly irritated that Naruto's eyes never left Sakura, but he still didn't respond. Her frustration building up along with her irritation that Naruto was completely focused on Sakura and apparently ignoring her, she came up to him and slapped him, "Naruto!" However, the slap never connected, it went right through Naruto.

"**Beautiful, isn't it? He thinks she's you and yet imagines her as Sakura. Maybe Naruto really wishes you were Sakura. Maybe that's why he would be dreaming this."**

"Hmm," Naruto seemed a little confused as he concentrated on the Hinata-disguised Sakura. "Something here isn't right. Why would Sakura have both a ninja supply pack _and_ a medical pack? Besides, if I'm right-" Naruto was about to check the supply sack to see if he could see something that would confirm his suspicions.

'_**No good… he'll discover it too soon this way.'**_ The Kyuubi waved his hand over in Sakura's direction and the sleeping Sakura began to wake up. Hinata saw this action and this confirmed her suspicions that the Kyuubi was behind this façade. '_I was right. Naruto wouldn't imagine this. This is all a trick to make him think I was Sakura, making me distrust him. The __**Kyuubi**_ _doesn't know that we've already gotten as far as we have though. Sakura and I have very different personalities.'_

As Sakura started to stretch and yawn, Naruto realized she was waking up. "So, you're awake now, eh? How was your sleep?"

Sakura blushed at this and not so shyly got up and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind gently, "It was energizing…" She smiled sweetly as she pecked his neck with a kiss.

"Naruto…" Even though she was invisible, Hinata began to worry for him. "Don't give in. That's not me… the Kyuubi's trying to trick you into **thinking **that she's me."

It was as if she'd said the magic words, as Naruto quickly took Sakura's hands and lifted them above his head while turning around. This forced Sakura to turn around as well, except now he had both her hands and arms restrained behind her back. The blanket that dragged with Sakura on her way over completely fell off at this point, and Naruto realized that the Hinata-illusion didn't have anything on below the nightshirt that barely covered her below her breasts.

Naruto very audibly gulped at this and Hinata gasped. Sakura blushed deeply and innocently looked back to see Naruto's shocked expression, "So this is how you want it?"

Naruto's mind was close to it's breaking point… so he just rejected the whole of it… In further shock of realizing the new position he found himself in, along with unwanted recollections of some of the excerpts of Jiraiya's books his teacher had him 'proofread,' he promptly dropped her hands and backed away, standing up as he did so. "You're not Hinata. Who are you? How did you get here?"

"Naruto, don't you recognize me?" The Hinata-illusion turned around and looked hurt and offended, but submissive. "Isn't this what you want?"

"Yes! I- I mean no! You're not Hinata! Drop the illusion, I know you're not her." Naruto began to get upset, "The Kyuubi's behind this. He has Hinata too, I can't just stand here, I need to help her." He began to get up and simply walk away. '_She looks like her, but something in my mind is telling me that she most definitely is not Hinata.'_

"Wait. Don't leave me here, not like this. Don't you want to finish what we started in the dream?" The Kyuubi realized that the only reason Hinata would remain this confident, or have as close a connection as she did with Naruto, is if something happened that went further than the dream.

'_**I suppose my influence on her could have allowed her to communicate with Naruto while both of them were sleeping. I remember those images floating through his head while we were on our way to the next spot of training. The brat must have intentionally been headed to Kenchi's place. That's the only reason they would have this strong of a connection so quickly.'**_

Naruto realized at that point that this indeed was a façade. Most definitely if it were the real Hinata, she'd realize that they already had gone further than just the dream.

_**- You have passed the second test. You have realized the illusion the Kyuubi has placed. I have given a portion of my power to you. To use it, you must give her a chaste kiss. This will bring the two of you outside the Kyuubi's illusion. -**_

Only Naruto heard Kenchi's voice, so nearly everyone was confused when Naruto approached Sakura. Sakura was relieved and reached out to hold him. "I knew you'd realize that this is just how you would have wanted it." She wrapped her arms around his back and put her head against his chest and relaxed.

"Naruto, no…" Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto bent down and kissed Sakura on her forehead. Turning away, she couldn't stand to see and watch Naruto go any further. It was at that point the tears began to build up again.

* * *

_A/N: So, basically the trials or tests are situations where Naruto will have to prove the values of his character in different situations. Of course, the Kyuubi will try to do anything it can to stop him from succeeding. Also, the more Naruto passes the tests, the more the Kyuubi will be in danger. _


End file.
